Naruto FireFox
by LolaTheSa
Summary: What if naruto met the kyuubi when he was six... how would have naruto turned out.. Please Come read and find out R&R M for language and future Chapters and other graphic things. First Fic also! i am redoing it.
1. Chapter 1 NFF1

**This story is about what would have happen if naruto were too meet kyuubi really early on. of course i tweaked some things to fit my story. well tweak is not the most adequate of words. more like changed drastically. but there are reasons of course. **

**Please do remember this is my first fic. Be nice. well not nice at least understanding. **

**with out further to do please enjoy my first ever fic.**

**Do not own naruto**

* * *

October 10 six years after the kyuubi attack

A little boy wearing black ruined shoes. green pants. and a white baggy shirt. the boy is horrible skinny at his age. is running. no not just running. running for his dear life.

'they never leave me alone' the boy thought 'it's always on my birthday when jiji isn't around. when anbu onichan isn't with me for some reason and its also the day when the people become very violent towards me for no reason' the boy thought as he cut a corner running down another street for his life. he is surprisingly fast for a kid because he is creating a large distance between himself and the mob that's after him.

the boy kept running. breathing hard as he saw an alley 'yes i can hide in there' he thought as he ran into the alley. he saw crates staked up. he quickly hid behind them.

much to his horror the crowd stopped at the entrance to the alley where he's hiding. he held his breathe and backed up in the shadows behind the crates.

"hey i think the demon went in here" a villager with a pitchfork said 'demon... that's what they always call me... or better yet demon brat or trash or... anything hurtful that can come out of there hateful mouths they'll call me it' the boy thought bitterly and sorrowfully as a tear came out his right eye

three man stepped into the alley

"come on DEMON come out and face what is your punishment" a middle aged villager said 'that's what they said last time' the boy thought bitterly again

the villager out of the three who look the youngest mumbled something too the others and pointed too the staked creates.

the other villager turned and signaled the mob too come on

"today is vengeance for all the people you have killed DEMON BRAT" one of the villagers roared

without another word the villager who pointed charged. followed by his fellow villagers. they easily knocked down the crates revealing a shaking blond boy, his deep blue sea eyes showing the fear he held

"disgusting" one of the villagers spat. the others followed by saying hurtful insults and spiting at the poor boy.

one villager who had enough of just insulting the 'demon' lifted up his pitchfork and rammed it into one of the boys legs. good for the boy because it wasn't shoved in hard enough that it could come out the other end of leg. he hissed in intense pain as another villager kicked him in the face sending him flying too the ground. the boy showed his toughness by grabbing the pitchfork and pulling it out while yelling in pain. once he had it out he yelled in pain again as he felt another pitchfork stick him but unlike the last one the wielder pulled it out. the other men with pitch forks also starting sticking the boy until the ground under their feet was filled with the 'demons' blood. the boy lost consciousness about the fifth pitch fork that stabbed him.

as the boy lie there bath down in his own blood the villagers laughed

"look at the mighty kyuubi sitting there dead at our feet hahaha" one of the crazed villagers roared

"do you think its dead" one of the others said

"HAHAHA of course not its a fucking _demon" _the one who lead the mob said "last year it didn't die.." the leader said then thought with a disgusted expression "to think this thing will grow up and defile some ones daughter" the man said with a renewed anguish

a lady villager grimaced "NO WE CAN NOT LET THIS THING DO THAT" she pleaded with tears in her eyes dropping too her knees

the other villagers agreed "lets make sure it doesn't" the leader said "give me a knife" he ordered looking back with his hand out

a villager who looked like shit walked up with a rusty dirty uncleaned knife. the leader took it and turned back toward the battered and neglected 'demon' and walked up to the boy with an disgusting look "you will never use that... that... FILTH" he yelled the last part and then he thrusted the old knife towards the 'demons' manhood..

only too be stopped as he felt something grab his wrist mid thrust

"geez i let you people have fun and you over do it" the mob leader looked toward the one who stopped him his eyes widen with horror and shock as he saw it was an anbu with a dog mask on

"don't worry i'm not gonna kill you" the anbu said tightening his grip on the mans wrist which made him drop the knife "But don't try too over do it again" he said throwing the mans wrist making him stumble back too the other villagers "LEAVE now" the anbu ordered. the villagers quickly left without a single peep

the anbu looked at the sky and then at the boy "to think my sensei gave his life just for the demon to be reborn... you deserve everything those villages throw at you" he said bitterly

"Naruto" the anbu said looking at the boy before he picked up the bloody bag of flesh too take it too the hospital

* * *

TT

The boy now identified as naruto is currently floating in what seems too be complete darkness. eyes closed. breathing slow and hard.

the boy began to stir awake

the boy open his eyes to darkness

the boy blink as he saw a ceiling replacing the darkness

the boy blinked again as he realized this isn't the hospital

**"Sometimes you wonder who the real demons are"** naruto heard a voice say

naruto sat up then stood and stumbled a bit and looked around 'a sewer' he thought as he noticed the ankle deep water underneath him. he then turned around to where he heard the voice to stop and stare because there is a gigantic gate with the kanji for seal right in front of him "wha what is that and where am i cage" naruto asked the large gates

the 'cage' snickered **"hm kit you certainly are stupid.. THIS.. this is a gate and this place... is your mindscape" **the voice said but got a confused look from naruto "**the place you come when you dream... i honestly didn't expect us too meet like this" **the voice said

'when i dream?' naruto thought "you have been waiting too meet me voice san" naruto said which made the voice erupt in laughter "don't laugh at me" naruto threatened

but a growled made naruto stop as he froze dead when he was eyeing large red eyes staring at him and he also noted the menacing smile that showed very sharp teeth. "**i am kyuubi no yoko... i am the true demon and you... you are just my vessel" **the now identified kyuubi said

naruto looked on confused "that name suppose to mean some thing" he said

the kyuubi laughed... it laughed hard "**OH KIT you are worthy" **it said which made the young boy look up "of what" he said "**to be my pupil... i will teach you.. make you stronger.. help you protect yourself... i will be your friend from now on.." **it said with a smirk

naruto looked skeptical "Oh whats the catch eh? you get to beat me daily.." naruto said which made the kyuubi frown

**"kit one day you will return for something i have longed for but now you are too young in your pitiful human life" **it said **"and you will also know this those who hurt you hurt me... that means those who tried too kill you were trying too kill me... they will PAY but now... now you must accept my offer if you want revenge... power... knowledge... i will be your teacher in ALL aspects DO YOU ACCEPT" **it deadpanned

naruto thought 'what do i have too loss' "i accept you as my sensei kyuubi" naruto said then smiled ear to ear "So what are we gonna do first.. i hope its some thing that makes me closer too being hokage"

the kyuubi sighed **"we are going to do many things kit before you bore me and yourself to death by sitting in an office all day.. but now its time for you too wake kit.. i have healed your wounds" **the kyuubi said as it closed its eyes

naruto eyes widen 'so kyuubi sensei is the reason why i heal so fast' he thought "BUT HOW DO I LEA

he got interrupted as a flare of red chakra made his vision blurry **"you are waking up kit... and remember this. don't tell anyone you talked to me.. don't tell anyone i'm going too train you... don't even mention me GOT that fleshling" **the kyuubi said calmly

"HAI kyuubi sensei" was the last thing the child said as he woke up

* * *

Real World

naruto open his eyes then closed them as they were hit with a white light

when he finally opened them again. he realized he was in the hospital now

he sat up

"NARUTO thank kami you are awake" he heard the familiar voice of the aged hokage say

"hi jiji" naruto said looking toward the man who was smiling at him

"do you feel alright naruto" the hokage asked

naruto frowned "i guess..." he said bitterly

sarutobi knew he wasn't 'i'll make it up too you naruto i promise' the hokage thought "how about some ramen on me naruto my boy" the third said with a fake smile

naruto gave him a weak smile in return "sure jiji i'll like too" naruto said smiling

sarutobi nodded his head and pointed over too some fresh clothes "change into those.. i'll be waiting outside the room" the third said as he left

naruto sighed 'better make the best of this day' he thought getting up and taking off the hospital grub revealing an unscarred body 'besides i am gonna get some training with the kyuubi' naruto thought with renewed happiness and quickly put on the orange jumpsuit and left 'Can't wait till i learn some super cool jutsu' he thought leaving

* * *

**And that's chapter one of my first fic. hope ya liked it.**

**next Chapter will be out soon**

**WOHO lets go naruto**

**R&R please!**

**revised 5/25/2013**


	2. Chapter 2 progression pt1 NFF2

**Chapter two of naruto Firefox is here now. Hope ya enjoy!**

**i would like to thank kurokanashimi for being my first reviewer. and would also like to those who followed and faved my first fic. amd too those who are just curious i hope this story is too your liking as we dive further into it. **

**this Chapter is more like a progression chapter. you know year one, year two, ETC. **

**as for kyuubi. you will know the gender i give it in this chapter. i'll give the reason why i gave kyuubi the certain gender at the A/N at the end of Chapter two.**

**hope to have more reviewers and followers in this chapter Hopefully. **

**chapter one is edited now. i hope it reads smoother now. **

**Now time for Chapter two **

**Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

\

As naruto got done with about the sixth bowl of ramen. he gives a loud unshameful burp.

"Geez naruto that breath" ayame said waving her hand in front of her nose trying too rid the foul smell of naruto's breathe away

the hokage put his bowl gently down on stand then looked at naruto 'hm he seems different.. when i checked up on him just now.. he was gloomy but when he came out of the hospital room he was jumping around being the usual naruto' sarutobi thought eyeing naruto then he got up "naruto" he said getting the boys attention "you must leave now. i have a job to do you now" the hokage said with a smile while paying for the ramen

"Oh ok jiji.." naruto said hoping up stretching

"bye naruto" teuchi shouted from the back.. how he even knew naruto was leaving.. naruto would never know

"BYE RAMEN MAN" naruto yelled walking away waving at ayame who just gave him a beautiful smile in return

naruto wasted no time talking to the hokage who just smiled at naruto who was sprinting away too his apartment

'that boy sometimes just amazes me' the hokage thought walking to the hokage tower

* * *

as naruto neared his apartment building he caught all the glares and insults he heard but just ignored them and ran.

naruto finally busted threw the door of his apartment building. he ran past the mean and evil landlord/rentman or as naruto calls him Old freak. as he ran up the stairs he was wondering how he could talk to kyuubi again because he has no idea how he can get back to his 'mindscape'

as he neared his room he started walking because quite honestly. the building is old and the reeling outside his room hall are old and wiggly.

when he got too his room number he stopped his door was busted off the hinges.

**'****_perfect'_**the kyuubi thought

naruto walked into his room wide eyed as he saw everything trashed. his refrigerator knocked on the floor on its side. all its contents spilled out on the floor. that explains the smell. his dinner table broke in two. his walls all punched in. his couch cotton all pulled out and stabbed into. his windows all busted. everything just looks like a tornado that had blades and hammers in it had ran through. he didn't even want too see his bedroom or bathroom.

all he did was look at the ground and a single tear escaped his eye. Oh but it wasn't a tear of sorrow but of anger. 'that can't ever just leave me alone' he thought with more tears coming out

**"stop crying kit" **a voice echoed in naruto head which surprised him and before he could say anything it spoke again **"i am kyuubi kit.. no need to be alarmed.. NOW look at what these... these ANIMALS did.." **the kyuubi said with anguish present

naruto complied and looked around once again "i know kyuubi i know" he said looking at his feet once again tears flowing

**"kit DO NOT SPEAK OUT LOUD" **the kyuubi roared which made naruto confused and his ears ring "**talk inside your head... you know like your thinking or something... you humans do it all the time"** kyuubi continued **"hm yes you have nothing left here kit... where will you go.." **kyuubi finished

naruto just looked on 'talk inside my head' naruto thought

**"ERGH YES KIT NOW where will you go" **the now annoyed demon said

'OH this is how i do it' naruto said which annoyed the kyuubi more and it indicated it by growling very loudly and banging something which made naruto's head hurt. 'umm i don't know kyuubi sensei... maybe jiji

he was interrupted by the kyuubi **"NO you will not go to him!... i know where you will go and you... no WE will be there for some time now" **it said with an edge to its voice. naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered why he couldn't go too jiji but he quickly threw that thought away because he wanted to be trained by the kyuubi 'where will we go sensei' naruto said which resulted in the kyuubi laughing liking being called 'sensei' **"hm kit follow my memories kit... i may not get them right first time around but if we make it there. we will immediately start your training and i will tell you things that you always wanted to hear and things you never thought about.. and plus we'll have someplace too live"** the kyuubi ended then sent naruto a memory of its own.. naruto quickly exited the room leaving all his ruined stuff behind

* * *

naruto carefully followed the kyuubi err memories that it sent.

he ignored the people who bothered him.

* * *

It took essentially two hours for naruto too have finally found the place where the kyuubi memories led and it led him too a sign that says 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER'

'err kyuubi what is this place... it says we cannot enter' naruto said looking past the sign. the place is a forest he noted

the kyuubi chuckled **"kit this place is the Forest of Death... we are here because there is a tower at the center of the forest. that tower is used for the third phase of the chunin exam... that tower name is actually the uzumaki tower" **it said with grin as naruto open his eyes wide at the mention of his last name **"do not mind the stupid insignificant sign... it will help us keep unwanted 'humans' from entering the forest while we stay here... now i will send you more memories so you can know the right path to it" **it said while naruto got more memories then jumped over the sign and headed into the forest to begin his new life with the kyuubi no yoko

* * *

naruto finally made it too the tower. there wasn't much a problem getting there.

the tower itself was gigantic. it is pure white. with a shade of gray and a tint of black. it looks from the outside like the hokage tower but much wider and way taller.

**"alright kit go in and go too the third floor... and hurry.. i am getting bored sending you memories" **the kyuubi said

* * *

naruto finally made it too the third floor of the tower. there wasn't much too gloat about in the tower so far other then that arena he just passed by. he's currently following the memories of the kyuubi to a door in the far end of this long hallway.

when he finally got too the door. the person in the kyuubi memories shows him having too somehow draw blood and put his bloody palm on the door knob then it should glow a red color and open up

naruto looked at his hand.. 'i don't have anything sharp' he thought then a idea quite literally popped into his head.. he licked his sharpest tooth and opened his mouth and bit into the palm of his hand until it bleed.. once he tasted his blood. he put that hand on the door knob. and sure enough the door clicked open.

when the door opened fully it revealed stairs.. stairs that went up too a fourth floor he presumed and then he followed them up.. he heard the door close behind him. it startled him a lot until the kyuubi said that its normal for a seal type door like that do that which confused naruto. the stairs are spiral type stairs.. and long he honestly was tired of walking up all the stairs.

ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER

he finally got up too where a door was and the memory showed it did not need his blood which was a good thing for him because biting yourself hurts. when he opened the door. he was hit with bright lights. when his eyes finally adjusted he was met with a long hallway... on the other end he saw a door.. on this hallway there are three doors on the right and six on the left.. kyuubi memories show that the first door on the right is the library. the second door on the right is the training ground\area. the walls in that room are seal enforced so no matter how much damage you do the seal will repair the wall automatically. the third door on the right is the armory. packed with uzumaki style katanas[white hilts]. kunai's. and some shurikans. and all the doors on the left are entrances to the balcony where you can oversee the entire forest of death and see a bit into konoha.

kyuubi told naruto too go on too the last floor.

* * *

Last Floor

the last floor of the tower is one Hugh room with the biggest bed naruto has ever seen in the middle of it. on the other end of the room there is a large window that gives you a view of the hokage mountain. on the right side of the room it consists of clothes for men and women both. naruto noted that all that he sees have the uzumaki crest on it. how he knows that. he doesn't know. on the left side of the room seems too have scrolls and documents and a large white desk and chair in front of all the shelf's with the scrolls and documents..

**"ok kit time too begin your training" **the kyuubi said **"but before we begin come here too your mindscape... all you have too do is get on the bed.. close your eyes and concentrate" **it said

naruto did that just that but instead of getting on the bed and closing his eyes. he instantly went too sleep because the bed is ultra comfy and soft. the best thing he has ever felt. or slept on

* * *

Mindscape

**"alright kit sit and listen... what i am about too tell will change your perspective of everything you know. once i have told you what i wish too tell you i will again offer you a chance too decline my offer" **it said finally coming out of the shadows revealing it self as an gigantic fox with nine tails.. naruto fell down on his bottom from shock at finally seeing his sensei form "kyuubi sensei how can you train me with

he was interrupted by growl and one of the kyuubi's tails hitting the gate **"you don't need too worry about that right now... now you must sit there and listen without interrupting you insolent fleshling... the sooner i get done the sooner we can begin your training UNDERSTOOD" **it roared which made naruto nod furiously in fear of being eaten **"good.. now let me begin hmmm where to start... how about your parents" **it said which made naruto confused plus shocked but before he could say anything the kyuubi spoke again "**remember kit can't talk until i'm finished... now your 'jiji' has lied too you. you have a family.. your last name is not a random name... that name belongs too what was one of the most feared clans in the elemental lands.. and before you start no the clan is no longer around. as far as i know the clan was extinguished out of fear of their power... you are the last of this clan. you are my jinjuriki.. or vassal or sacrifice or what ever you want too call it. your father the fourth hokage minato namikaze sealed me into you child.."** it said which resulted in naruto eyes almost popping out of his head... 'my name means something... my...my father is the yondaime' naruto thought bewildered

**"hmm you mother kushina uzumaki was the second vassal of mine... yes kit you are not my first jinjuriki... you are in fact my third.. your mother my second... and mito uzumaki the first... i am the reason the village hates you BUT that is not my fault... i will someday explain why too you.. but now you are too young to understand or get my revenge... your 'jiji' to me is one big liar and manipulator... you will understand when i teach more then you already know.. KIT we have two years... we will stay here from now on.. your 'jiji' can't get here or nobody else... and they won't even know you are even here"** it finished

"by myself sensei..." naruto said still shocked at the news he just received

**"no... i will be here.. in fact the first thing i will teach you is a unique clone jutsu BUT first we must install within you the FIRE that will indeed sign your fate as my pupil..." **it said

"how can you err install um fire in me" naruto said confused and still bewildered at the earlier information

**"tsk that where i come in kit" **the kyuubi said with a chuckle **"now time too get comfy"** it said then a very bright whitish reddish light emitted from the kyuubi blinding naruto... the light slowly shrunk in size. the light kept shrinking until it finally wasn't bright enough too blind naruto

when it finally disappeared it erupted sending a shockwave throughout all of naruto's mindscape

when naruto recovered from the wave he looked into the cage but instead of the large fox that once occupied the cage. there is a girl standing there. the girl looks as tho she is in her teens.. at least seventeen or sixthteen the girl has long waist length red hair put into a ponytail with fox ears on her head. the girl is petite at least 5'4. she has nine fluffy tails flowing behind her. she has an hour glass figure. and has an large c cup breast not that naruto knows this or noticed it. she has on a red dress on the comes down too her knees.. no shoes or further accessories.

the girl approached the cage then slipped through the spacing inbetween the bars of the cage

she looked at naruto then naruto noted the red silted eyes and then she grin and he noted the canines she has.. and she has whiskers just like him he noticed

"kit" she said with a kiddy yet angelic voice

naruto looked confused then looked at gate and then back at the girl "err you wouldn't happen too know what happen too my sensei..." he said

the girl laughed "oh kit i am your sensei.. i am the kyuubi no yoko... Surprise..." the now identified female vixen said with a toothy grin

naruto tilted his head "but kyuubi sensei has a deep scary voice" he said

"hahaha yes kit in my fox form my voice box is deeper hahaha" the girl said laughing

"Oh i guess the makes sense hehe" naruto said rubbing his head

then the kyuubi got serious "now down too business kit" she said walking too naruto

* * *

**Sorry i know i said that this chapter would be a progression chapter but it got to long for my liking honestly. **

**now as for the kyuubi.. i chose for it too be female. why? because honestly once i get done doing what i am doing with this training arc of the story what can we do with a male kyuubi? not much of anything really. then plus i like female kyuubi better... and its kind of easier too write with one to.. do not worry my kyuubi will not be a umm err whats the right word... sex hungry slut? i think that's it... she will have her moments i warn but it won't be consistent or at least i will try too not make it consistent.**

**hmm whats a good name for her... natsumi? lunar.. aiko or just kyuubi? or you could suggest a good name. that would be appreciated. **

**until next chapter. i will try too have it out too tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3 Progression pt 2 Final NFF3

Sorry** i know this chapter is late but some.. err interesting things happen the past few days, and i haven't had much time to write.**

**and natsumi her real name is! **

**although i am sad that i only have 2 reviews.. i am on the other hand very very oh so very happy at the turn out of just two chapters in my first fic. screw the reviews. lol keep liking my story and i might just kiss your toes. **

**this is chapter 3 of naruto firefox. **

**and hm i wonder if i can do a female naruto fic. the idea is not foreign because there is actually a naruko section. think of all the exploits you can make with a female naruto. hm but baw i just been thinking lightly because i reid naruto the elemental star v2 by raw666 and it was very good. not finished but good. i don't recommend reading the original version of that story because you will have a WTF moment, and plenty of them. the v2 version is way smoother and easy to follow.**

**BUT enough of that on to the story. i am about to try to do something very difficult and will try to explain in way that doesn't make you say 'the fuck' **

**i don't own naruto and kishimoto PLEASE fucking STOP you dick! what naruto said to his father and what he said towards sakura is such a fucking let down of what you did between him and hinata. how can he still be so infatuated with her if he says he is over the crush he had on her.. saying shes his girlfriend doesn't fucking show that he is over that silly crush and in the middle of battle and in front of poor hinata for god sakes.. kishimoto you SIR are an asshole. but goddammit i love naruto series. but that won't stop me from creating an oc with your name and looks and KILLING HIM in the most goriest of ways. :0 i am sorry but that guy is pissing me off with what he had naruto say. **

* * *

The kyuubi walked to naruto slow and agonizingly. taking her sweet time. she did this all with a smile on her face. add the fox features to her already natural beauty. to any other man she would be looking like a goddess and then she eyed naruto to start her plan.

she stopped in front of the boy. then raised an eyebrow 'i know he hasn't had his puberty or even knows about women but just to stand there and give no reaction to me at all is hurtful' kyuubi thought a little dejected. then she shook her head then looked at the determined eyes of naruto.

"ok sensei what must i do to become your official pupil" naruto said eyeing kyuubi with a flare she has never seen before in the young jinjuriki.

"to become my pupil. you must inherit the true **'will of fire'**" she said to which naruto just looked at her confused

"how" was his confused reply

"that my kit" she said bringing her hand to her mouth "is where i come in" she finished then bit deep into hand. blood steam out as she deepen the bite. moaning in pain as she finally extracting her canines. "now kit drink the blood of the great demon kyuubi no yoko and become my pupil" she said bringing her still bleeding hand to naruto's mouth.

he looked at her crazy but the look in her eyes told him that she was very serious.

he looked at the bloody hand.

he brung it to his mouth.

he then opened his mouth.

he brought kyuubi's bleeding hand over his mouth.

drip

drip

drip

kyuubi's blood pooled into naruto's mouth. he swallowed. and opened his mouth again and started drinking even more of her blood until no more drop into his mouth.

he released her hand.

he then looked at kyuubi expecting something "so is that it" he said with a raised eyebrow

kyuubi snickered and turned her hand already healed "don't worry naruto... you should be feeling it right" naruto felt a painful sting in his head "about" naruto clutched his head "now" kyuubi finished as naruto fell on the floor as the stinging pain ran through all of his body while he screamed in pain. the pain was constant and rapid. not leaving. naruto felt like he was dying not even the villager attacks were this painful. the kyuubi started walking to explore naruto's mind and look at his not so happy memories but stopped just before she was out of this hallway and looked back at naruto and said "naruto you are now becoming my pupil. this will help you inherit the kitsune's fire. this will help you mature. my blood is being fused with yours right now. since my cells is stronger then your puny human cells your cells are being dominated which in turn is why you are in pain and the changes that are coming. i will be back in a while but you have fun naruto this will help in the long run" she said over her shoulder but naruto was in intense pain so he barely caught what she said as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

kyuubi finally came back 'can't believe i got lost' she thought and slapped herself for being stupid enough to get lost. 'the kit is rubbing off on me'

The kyuubi looked around. she scowled a little at the cage but finally found naruto looking at the ground. she raised an eyebrow.

"Kit" she said getting his attention. he looked up and stood. but she gasped once he stood up.

"kyuubi what happened to me" was the smooth voice of the boy who looked like a well brought up eight year old instead of a malnourished six year old boy. his jumpsuit didn't look so oversized anymore. it looked like it is to small now. she then looked up at his face. she snickered. 'i think that may be my fault' she thought as she continued to eye his face. indeed naruto's face looked more famine. his blue eyes looked naturally soft and you could lost in the blue color of them. his hair was more spikey and longer giving his hair a wild look. his hair come down to just below his neck. his lips looked so unmanly to kyuubi. they looked so full and soft. his face rounder. not to mention the whiskers. they added to his cute look.

"well kit" she chuckled. "you are now fit to be my pupil" she said now laughing. he glared "awww you look so cute kit" she continued as he did an adorable pout and turned his head the other way.

"are gonna tell me what happened to me or are gonna just make fun of me" he growled out as kyuubi just recovered from her laugh fit

"ok.. ok kit" she said then sighed "what happened to you is well.. you inherited the kitsune will of fire. THE true will of fire.. and since it was my blood that you inherited from. a female kitsune. you kinda got a female look now an..

she was interrupted as naruto screeched out "YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL"

"NO kit let me finish damn you" she roared. he settled down and just glared at kyuubi letting her finish "since i am a demon kitsune kit you know this. my traits are stronger then any human pup like yourself. so of course when you drunk my blood my cells fused and dominated yours. thus making your traits change to mine in which gave you a more female look. now enough with that i will help you train your fire kit, the fire that you inherited from me. the first jutsu i will teach you is called the fire clone. its a unique jutsu that only those whose blood has fused with fire can do" she finished. naruto stared dumbfounded "ergh just get out kit and do these hand seals" she said irately and concentrated and sent naruto her memories of this certain jutsu. "the purpose of this jutsu is so i can get take control of the clone so i can train you in the real world. this world you can not learn anything because this is your mind and anything you do you think you do it right. BUT before you get started you are not releasing me. i am still very much binded to you once i do get into the clone. i will further instruct you on what to do once i have got into the clone NOW go" she finished with a roar and naruto disappeared "i will make you great naruto. you will learn and mature under me kit. that hokage of yours has neglected his duty for far to long" she aid to no in particular and she waited on naruto .

* * *

REAL WORLD

naruto sat up on the large bed that was not so large as it was before.

he got up and stretched

then like an punch he got memories of the jutsu he is supposed to be doing. he has never used chakra or did head seals. he followed the memory because it is replaying over and over again his hand

First attempt fail.

second attempt fail.

third... fourth.. fifth... sixth.. failed... he finally made progress as he did it for the 15th time,

on his 30th try he finally managed to make a decent clone that the kyuubi can take over. and that she did.

naruto stared at the clone sweating and breathing heavy. then like a shot the clone awoke and did a head seal then puff kyuubi was there in her body then she did an ram sign and yelled 'seal' and naruto felt like his chakra just got seriously sucked away. that brought him to his knees clutching his head while kyuubi continued doing head seals and saying things naruto couldn't hear over the pain that is coming tenfold.

when it finally ended. naruto felt refreshed as he looked up to see his sensei completely naked. he blushed since he has more feel for the opposite sex likes to the kyuubi. then he looked away "what did you do sensei and why are you naked" he said with an intense blush

'finally an reaction' kyuubi thought triumphly and smiled "well what i did is basically take over your clone and i mean completely take over and sealing me into the clone and making this my body. my mind is in this clone. but my chakra and soul is in you. i am as powerful as you want me to me. you can lend me power just as i can lend you my power. i also locked this clone so that it wouldn't dispel when i get hit. i also sealed one tail worth of chakra in this clone and plus your chakra. this clone body is now a real body basically and me its controller. and the reason i am naked. well kit that because while i was in your mind i could easily just think me up some clothes in other words. those clothes were not real." she finished as she walked to the side of the room where the clothes were.

naruto nodded strangely understanding all what she said now

when he finally looked at his sensei she was smiling at him. she had on a black long sleeve tight fitted combat shirt her bust making the shirt tighter with the uzumaki crest down toward her belly button. and black anbu female style pants. and black combat sandals on. she also put her hair up in a ponytail and has on black fingerless gloves. "i can get used to this i can't wait to start going outside and hunt for food again" she said with a glaced over look of longing then looked at naruto "naruto that fire clone jutsu is just a novice thing when it comes to the fire in your blood... your bloodline that you now have is something i call kasai no me[fires eye]. i will help you mature and evolve it. but first let me show you it first" she said then her eyes that are slits became what looked like diamond shape pupils . fire erupted around her. her hair becoming spikey. red markings started to appeared under her eyes as an orange aura appeared around her body. naruto is suffocating from the heat. and her chakra influx didn't make it any better sense she is using his chakra to do the 'kasai no me' then she finally spoke. her voice echoing like there were one thousand people speaking at once "this is the kasai no me naruto.. i will help you train it and mature it" then like a pop the kasai no me disappeared from kyuubi and she fell to her knees breathing heavy. "i will teach you other things too kit. but that is the ultimate goal of our training naruto" she finished

he nodded and was excited and anxious about doing his own kasai no me.

"And kit" naruto looked at kyuubi "you may call me natsumi" she said with a smile

naruto also smiled

And so it began. the training of the first student of the kyuubi no yoko.

* * *

1st year

Kyuubi didn't start training naruto immediately like she said she would. but rather she educated him. she taught him the history he is missing. she told him that he wasn't the only jinjuriki which surprised him. she went on to tell him that these were 8 other bjuu and they are also sealed into an jinjuriki, naruto asked who they were but natsumi just shrugged. she educated him in the ways of a ninja. explained to him taijutsu. ninjutsu. and genjutsu. she then explained the principles of each. naruto is able to process her words more easily now and understand. she went on to tell him the difference between the genders. tho naruto was uneased by this. natsumi assured him he needed to know this. she explained to him how they differ. where kids came from. naruto blushed through it all. but natsumi scolded him telling him that he must know this to mature. she went on to explain all the things his 'jiji' didn't find the time to tell him.

that was the first month. constant teaching him in stuff she felt he needed to know.

after the first month.

she started him off with chakra control. she made him train extensively. she started with them going out side and made him walk on the trees. it took him a full two days to get it right like the kyuubi wanted. she then made him jump from tree to tree while chasing him with an uzumaki katana. if he didn't make his feet stick to the tree he jumped from. she would cut him with each mistake but luckily he only misstep two times. but she immediately made him do something called water walking once he mastered that. this was easier but hard to master to naruto. it took him a full week to get this chakra control technic down. but then she furthered his training in chakra control by making him focus his chakra and channeling it to certain points to his body. but that was the easy the part. the hard part was that natsumi was sending kunai flying by his head. one even cut his cheek. but he was not to brake his concentration. so he endured it.

after another month of making sure his chakra control was polished and up to par with her on. she finally started his taijutsu training.

she taught him something called the shobo-shi[firefighter] taijutsu style. in this style. the user is standing completely up in regular standing position and seems just right to hit. but this is only on the outward appearance. if someone were to attack the user of this style. they would be in for pain because to natsumi this style belongs only those who are Honto no sento-ki[true fighters]. the style is basically based off of how fast the users reflexes are and how fast they are. since they are in an standing position. they can attack any kind of way. rather it be with your fists. elbow. whole arm. legs. knee. feet. belly. butt. head chest. this style allows you to attack with any body part you wish. naruto learned this the hard way with his unpolished and rough fighting style. natsumi destroyed him. that was the first spar but naruto slowly got the hang of the fighting the style. the fighting can be used as an offensive or defensive style. since the kyuubi is using it as a defensive in their spars. she was surprised when naruto got through said defenses and hit her. hit her very hard too. she didn't know if her reflexes were getting slow or what. but she quickly realized it wasn't her. naruto was getting faster. more fluid with the style. so it wasn't a surprise to her after just a month he managed to beat her in their spars. from then on they went toe to toe in their taijutsu spars. she now officially knows naruto is faster then her. then after that. she taught him to channel his chakra to his body parts that he is gonna strike with and exclude it to which the chakra puts extra force behind his attack. but his and natsumi never used this technic on themselves because it is way to dangerous natsumi told him. instead he hit trees to train him further in excluding his chakra to points he is going attack with.

then it finally came to ninjutsu.

Thanks to her teaching him chakra control. thus building on his reserves in return built hers. the jutsu she taught him came easy.

there were a few that were difficult to learn.

one was called Ogon no honoo[golden flame]. this jutsu released an golden flame that blames its enemy and burns them while doing it.

and one that was most difficult to master was one that was like kasai no me. but is called kasai no kyoi[fire menace] . this jutsu engulf the users hands in flames. and the user can send fire balls at his enemy until the flames are gone. this requires an incredible amount of chakra. it can also be used for taijutsu.

she also taught him lower moves like the fireball jutsu. great fireball jutsu. grand fireball jutsu. and fire flame jutsu.

natsumi went to say that she sensed that fire is not his only chakra nature which shocked him and her. he also has wind which she figured was from his parents. she went into her memories and taught him wind jutsus his mother used. great wind breakthrough. etc.

After that it was genjutsu. to which natsumi said that this was for cowards. she told him that with his new senses genjutsu are useless to him. but he was unsure. but she went on to 'more important' things to 'her'.

Natsumi started training naruto in throwing kunai's and shurikans. this wasn't hard seeing as he focused when he was chakra controlling. but kyuubi scolded him that he won't have to time to concentrate when throwing a kunai. because his enemy would have already threw his kunai. then she starting training naruto in throwing the kunai precise and quick. it took him a week much to kyuubi's annoyance. but he mastered this also. then came the shurikans. they were easier and he completely this in a day. but then the next day. she made him throw kunai two at once. three at once. then taught him to throw them with both hands at once. and be consistent doing it. back after back. throwing. then made him do it on the move. throwing while on the move was most difficult but he got that down. shurikans were easy since he did kunai first.

than she taught him kenjutsu. Hi no ken no sutairu[fire sword style]. in this style. she has the katana in one hand and nothing in the other. while she has the sword in one hand. her other hand is not idle nor are her feet. she uses her hand to push. punch. or her feet. to kick. knee. she does all this to get an opening so she can deliver an strike with the katana. thankfully naruto got the hang of this style quick because natsumi wasn't holding back. in a few days him and kyuubi were clashing with steel on even terms. she made sure polished this style but thanks to the shobo-shi style. she didn't need to do much.

within an year she has made naruto a true ninja. tho it was very tough and tiring to naruto. he always seem to happy and smile.

but in konoha during this year. sarutobi is worried about naruto because he seemingly disappeared. when he went to naruto apartment and found it in an horrid condition. he had anbu search for naruto. while he tried to keep this from people which wasn't hard. on naruto's birthday this year they still formed an mob and raided that same apartment room.

* * *

Second and Final year.

The first 2 months of this year was basically natsumi trying to awake naruto's new bloodline. she succeeded when she just engulfed him in flames and he seemingly just awoke it. in naruto's kasai no me. his eyes turn orange with the diamond pupil. his hair spiking up straight. his fire aura red. his markings red and start from his neck and go up all the way up to his hairline. he also grows fox ears and a fluffy orange tail. he grows canines also and his whiskers become thicker. he grew slightly. the kyuubi sighed when she saw this because this is the first time she has saw anyone do the kasai no me other then her.

the months after this was kyuubi training naruto in the kasai no me. helping him mature it. evolving it. she noted he is now stronger then her in her current chakra level. tho the body that use to belong to a clone is now basically a real body she too progressed like naruto. but she was busy training him that she didn't train herself like she did him so he outpaced her likes to herself.

by the end of the final year. naruto's kasai no me is mature now but kyuubi says he has a long way to go before it is complete. its mature but not complete. in its mature mode his red fire aura forms around him and is thicker and the hand area the fire forms claws. the aura also releases a intense heat.

* * *

Coming out of the Uzumaki tower is one person with a small fox on his shoulder.

One was a blond boy. his long blond hair spikey and wild coming down his upper mid back. his two bangs covering his eyes. that are a deep blue but soft. his famine face has a smile on it. he is wearing an white long sleeve cloak with the crest of the uzumaki on its back and spiked collar. he is wearing an black short sleeved combat shirt. his pants are tight and black. his kunai holster on his right thigh. his pouch on his left, he has black modified ninja sandals on. he also has a small katana on his back that is in an horizontal position on his lower back. he also has an red fox around his neck snuggling into him. the fox has one tail.

"well natsumi sensei time to go back i guess" said the young boy with a smooth voice. one wouldn't believe this boy was eight years old

natsumi didn't respond but instead nuzzled her nose into neck and then said "its been a long two years naru kun.. i am sure your 'jiji' has gone crazy" she said in a squeaky yet angelic voice thanks to her size

naruto chuckled "yea i bet.. " he said as he jumped into a nearby tree. then headed to konoha

"naru kun my little firefox you know these dogs will never accept you no matter what you do" natsumi questioned

"i know sensei but i will prove myself and become the ultimate shinobi" was his energetic reply with a sheepish grin on his face

the fox snorted "whatever you say my kit" she said as they approached the opening to konoha

Naruto jumped out of the forest with a flip and landed in front of the entrance they went in two years ago and stood.

Naruto looked back at the forest and smiled 'its been fun' he said jumped up to pay a visit to an unsuspecting old man

* * *

**Next chapter is Naruto's Return and the start of the academy days.**

**Don't worry. naruto is not OP. has a lot of tricks but isn't OP.**

**i know you are probably like they did to much in two years but i have to ask. if you had sensei like kyuubi and she only had two years to train you. wouldn't you get things done quickly and right? that is what i wanted to input. natsumi made the most of their time which is only two years. she pushed him to his limits and put an extra edge to the training by making it life threatening and painful. tell me if you had a crazy sensei like that. wouldn't you be like 'fuck that i'm getting down that BS as fast i can'**

**ok ty R&R.. sorry for the late update. as i said before. some.. interesting things happen on this site and in my life. lol **

**i will try to update soon. hopefully.**


	4. Return First Day &academy NFF4

**Don't own naruto**

**sadly this chapter should have been updated but thanks to my stupidity this chapter ended up erased two times already -.-. **

**this chapter will be short I THINK. **

* * *

Hokage Tower

An old man with his age clearly showing is slumped in his chair at his desk. his stress over the last two years has came tenfold. naruto went missing. uchiha mysteriousness. danzo threats. danzo is the only one who has noticed the disappearance of the young jinjuriki other then the hokage himself. then theirs the problem with keeping the clans happy. and paperwork. in other words for the aged kage he needs a replacement.

A gust of wind blasted threw the room making the kage raise and eyebrow as he looked toward his window.

"jiji long time no see" said a different yet familiar voice

the hokage eyes opened wide open at the name he hasn't been called in two years "naruto"

naruto grin as the old man rounded his desk and came over and hugged naruto. he didn't return it but sarutobi was to shocked by his appearance to notice.

he pulled back "where have you been naruto... two years.. where could you have gone for two years without even telling me.. for kami sakes naruto i thought you were dead do y

"ok jiji slow down before you have a heart attack" naruto said trying to get the man to inhale before he really drops dead

hiruzen sighed then eyed naruto 'hm is it me or does he seem bigger' he thought before shaking his head "where did you go naruto"

"here and there" was the smooth retort

"this is serious naruto you disappeared for two years without a trace your apartment was thrashed.. i thought you were killed" sarutobi said franticly

"that's a secret jiji but don't worry i was in good hands" naruto replied with a smirk

hiruzen sighed 'he's different' he thought

"well jiji i did come here to say hello and let you know i am ok but that is not the only thing i came here for" naruto said getting serious

the third hokage raised an eyebrow "what else did you come for" he asked

"remember you promise when i was just a toddler" naruto questioned

hiruzen thought about then like a click he remembered "you want to join the ninja academy to become a ninja of konoha" he asked to which naruto nodded his head "still want to be hokage" he asked naruto just smiled chuckled then nodded 'good to know that's still his dream' "you are behind naruto the academy started two months ago" he said to which naruto just shrugged "ok then you will start tomorrow." he said

"ok thanks jiji" naruto said with excitement "but what happen to my apartment"

sarutobi sat back into his desk. upon hearing naruto's question he looked up and smiled. he then went under the desk within a second he tossed naruto a key. "your apartment has been remodeled and cleaned.. still the same apartment" the hokage informed

naruto nodded and flipped out the window leaving a wide eyed sarutobi 'did he just...' he then shook his head then got started someone to notify the academy of a new student while thinking 'what has that boy been doing' the whole time

* * *

Naruto arrived at his apartment. he quickly slipped inside

the inside looked the same as it did before just cleaned up and fixed up on.

"natsumi he didn't even notice you around my neck" naruto said as he walked into his room and flopped down on the bed.

the fox just jumped on naruto's stomach "probably to occupied at looking at you" it snickered out

"yea maybe" naruto said yawning "everything hasn't changed at all either" he said to no one

the kyuubi yawned "yea.. yea" was what naruto heard before he heard the sound of soft snoring

he laughed then went to sleep himself. 'honestly i got to pick better times to make a come back.. evening time for a kitsune is not good' was his last thought before sleep took him.

That night both him and kyuubi tossed and turned at the smell of blood through out the whole rest of the evening and night.

* * *

First Day of the academy for naruto

when naruto woke up. he close his eyes as the sun beamed on him

when he finally managed to sit up and adjust his eyes.

he looked toward the closet of the bedroom because he heard a sound.

he then blushed furiously and he got a very good view of his sensei's backside.

he turned away quickly "what are you doing natsumi" he asked looking away face as red as a tomato

natsumi looked over her shoulder "well if you couldn't see i unsealed the clothing we took from the tower and am now putting them in the closet" she said resuming what she was doing

"do.. do you have to be naked" naruto asked getting over his embarrassment and standing up to take a wash up and get ready for the academy

kyuubi just ignored him and continued to put away the clothing 'you'd think he would be used to it after two years'

naruto just shrugged and left to take a shower.

while taking a shower he was surprised when he actually got hot water. because remembering back the shower used to be cold very cold.

when he got done with his shower and went back into the room he was wearing a t shirt with black boxers. natsumi was finished and lying in the bed covered with the sheets of the bed.

he went to the closet and quickly extracted and put on white pants. an orange shirt and the white cloak from yesterday. he also put on white ninja sandals. his hair spiking wildly. he turn to natsumi and smiled a beautiful smile. natsumi looked at him and laughed

"you could pass for a girl if you ever wanted to try" she laughed out

naruto scowled at that "whatever what time is it" he asked

natsumi looked out the window and sighed "looking at the suns shine range and how bright it is.. hm if i am right i would say you are assuredly late naru kun" she said falling into the bed

naruto was already gone. being late is not a good first impression

before natsumi went into a deep sleep she wondered "why is there a horrible stench of blood in the air' she wondered looking out the window then closed her eyes and welcomed the blackness

* * *

arriving at the academy in under 30 minutes naruto stood right in front of the building looking at the huge sign while thinking 'i am so late'

walking into the building he was greeted by a hallway.

he sighed 'i don't even know where my class is suppose to be'

"how can i help you young man" a voice said to the dejected naruto.

he looked to where the sound came from. standing right beside him is a young lady with a black shaggy hairstyle and fair face and skin. with the konoha chunin outfit on

"my name is naruto uzumaki" he said and before he could say anything else the lady grew a look of realization on her face

"OH you are the one the hokage enrolled himself" she said then grew a look of adoration "i wonder what a handsome boy like yourself did that the hokage himself enrolled you here" she said

naruto just grinned and blushed a tad bit

"oh fine be a tight mouth" she said playfully ruffling his hair "ok follow me you teacher will be iruka umino. good man he has really been expecting you" she said leading him to the classroom

naruto just followed her not saying a word knowing she is only being this nice because she doesn't know that he is the 'demon brat'

when they reached the room she stopped and waved a goodbye to naruto

naruto waited till she was out of sight to knock on the door softly.

the door opened

a tan man with a scar across his face and his Hitai-ate on his forehead. his brown hair put into a ponytail and he has on the leaf chunin outfit. was standing in front of the door looking at naruto.

"hi you must be naruto uzumaki" said the man who naruto suspected is iruka

"hai"

"you know you are very late" he asked. naruto nodded iruka sighed "well my name is iruka and i am your sensei naruto and my first words to you as sensei is don't make being late a habit" he said 'i wonder why the hokage personally enrolled the demon... its name was naruto uzumaki last i heard but this boy looks nothing like it did' iruka thought

naruto just nodded while containing a chuckle

iruka turned and beckoned naruto to follow.

as he walked in he screamed "CLASS THE NEW STUDENT I HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT TODAY IS HERE" he yelled then stepped aside and whispered to naruto "introduce yourself" he said in a low voice

naruto walked to were iruka was standing and looked around. he noted most of girls were basically stripping him with their eyes and some were blushing while looking away. what surprised him tho was that even some of boys were doing the same thing which uneased the jinjuriki. but before he could open his mouth. a rather loud boy yelled out

"SENSEI WHO IS THAT GIRL" the boy yelled and naruto noticed the boy had a young puppy yelping out in agreement

'girl' naruto thought and recoiled like he just got slapped

"KIBA HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR NEWEST STUDENT" iruka screeched out while doing some jutsu that made his head huge. naruto recovered and snickered at iruka "and he is a boy not a girl..." iruka calmly continued "now if you would please introduce yourself" he finished while waving a hand at naruto to continue but again he couldn't even get anything out as the whole class yelled

"THATS A GUY" they all yelled but most of the girls were relieved while some of guys just shook there heads trying to get a bad memory out of their heads while turning away from naruto

iruka was about yell again but naruto spoke first "yes i am guy" was what his smooth voice said then continued "i am naruto uzumaki and i am very pleased to meet you all" he said while striking a elegant bow.

when naruto stood straight up again. iruka spoke "naruto why don't ummm" he said while surveying the room with one finger "AHH up there by hinata... why don't you go sit up there by hinata" he said while pointing to back of the class.

he looked up to where his point led to. he then saw the pale girl with dark blue hair who had her head down hiding a ferocious blush. he smiled and walked to their. he noted that everyone eyes followed him so he made sure he smile at everyone he passed and nodded his head.

when he finally got to his seat. he sat down. to his surprise everyone was still eyeing him even the boy named kiba who called him a girl.

he sighed

iruka finally snapped everyone out of their trance "ALRIGHT CLASS TIME TO BEGIN" he yelled

their heads snapped back to their sensei and he started lecturing.

naruto looked at the girl named hinata who was sitting by him. he caught her eyes stealing a glance at him. her blush covered her face. he also noted her gray eyes. the large coat shes wearing. dark blue pants and ninja sandals. and the hime style haircut.

he then asked "so hinata what have you guys been studying" he asked silently

"w-we um we have s-studied the -i-introduction of the ninja way s-so far" she said while paying attention to iruka who was to busy lecturing to notice their talking.

"hm eh hinata did you know your eyes are gray" he asked 'what a dumb question' he thought while shaking his head

hinata blushed and looked down at her desk 'h-he's t-trying to talk to me' she thought and looked at his face again and almost fainted but looked away before she looked to long. "my eyes are o-of my c-clan" she said answering her question

"Oh what clan" he asked with mock curiousness. he already knows she is of the hyuuga clan thanks to the kyuubi lectures but is trying to make conversation.

"h-hyuuga" she said

"Ah" naruto said then rested his head in his arms and went to sleep.

'd-did i-i make him sleepy' hinata thought dejected 'i must be boring' she thought looking down dreadfully

* * *

by the end of the day. naruto did talk to hinata again and sensed her down mood and tried his best to cheer her. he also found out that one student named sasuke uchiha was not in class and is apparently the heartthrob of the class to the girls. he also at the lunch brake found out more about hinata and that her family mistreats her and calls her weak and beat her up when they train. he was more furious that hinata her self said she herself was weak. he then told her she is wrong and has a long way to go. and said that you can't get strong by being beat up constantly without any teaching at all. he then offered hinata training with his sensei to which surprised her. she said her family wouldn't approve but he said they wouldn't care as long as she gets stronger. she reluctantly agreed and said she will bring the idea to her father. he then also proclaimed he would get rid of that spluttering. he also said that they are gonna be great friends. his point was further proven of their friendship when he defended her from bullies after school in the nearby forest area. he beat up the three kids easily which amazed her and she looked at naruto in a new light and fainted. the man who came yelling for hinata asked him what happen to which he explains that the three he had knocked out were messing with her and when he came and beat them up for her. she fainted. the hyuuga named ko collected hinata and said goodbye and thank you to naruto.

but hinata wasn't the only one he interacted with.

kiba inuzuka for some reason dislikes naruto and glares at him.

a pretty civilian named sakura haruno scolded and yelled at naruto for trying to steal her from her sasuke kun which naruto just laughed at.

ino yamanaka also proclaimed her love for him. stroked his hair much to his embarrassment and yelled about how it was so soft and smooth he also blushed furiously through it. but she too loved this sasuke naruto noted by her talking with the other girls about that person.

a boy names choji akimichi offered him a chip. when naruto took it and ate it. choji proclaimed them friends. naruto chuckled at that but accepted.

a boy named shino proclaimed them friends when naruto found a bug on him and gently sat the bug on floor and let it crawl away.

shikamaru naru congratulated him on sleeping in class saying that he finds iruka equally boring. even if for different reasons.

* * *

"YOU WHAT" natsumi yelled once naruto told her about what he promised to hinata during dinner

"i promised you would teach my friend hinata" he said with rolling his eye.

"only one day naruto and you are already making promises" natsumi said with a shake of her head "naruto you know what she has to do to become my pup

she was interrupted by naruto "no she is not becoming your pupil" he said which made natsumi raise an eyebrow "i just want you to.. you know... toughen her up make her strong.. you don't have to make her a pupil of yours" he finished

"i will have the final say on rather or not this girl becomes my pupil but i see where you are coming from naruto" she said with sigh and finished eating the ramen that is in front of her

naruto smiled "so that is a yes" he said with a grin

natsumi growled

"was that a yes" he said chuckled

"FINE kit i will teach the brat" she shouted out

naruto just laughed and got up and went into the room to sleep and give hinata the good news tomorrow

kyuubi sighed 'another one so soon' she thought dreadfully

* * *

**And that's chapter FOUR of naruto fire fox. **

**and yes this is a harem fic. i know you like why man. well as i see it naruto has a big heart and is a very nice person and wasn't never given love. DON'T worry it won't be a WTF harem. i will try to make sense of it. **

**Harem members.. their will only be four girls. hinata is confirmed. i will make harem equal in love and anything else haremie. natsumi is a not technically a harem member but will play her role in it. so give me three girls you think will be a good fit. please make it believable too!**

**i am on edge about haku. if i make him a girl he is most definitely going into harem because he/she has naruto view of people and is very kind. while hinata has naruto's nindo and his spirit and is kind. wouldn't they balance out? but if i make him a boy i would have to kill him off. hm idk... **

**so next chapter is naruto answer from hinata and sasukes return.! **


	5. Chapter 5 NFF5

**Don't Own Naruto.**

**hm thanks for the reviews. **

**hm as for the harem. can i get a reason as to why ten ten and temari? ten ten is on team 9 with two other guys. one i think she likes. neji... i now basically am a fan of him because he saved hinata and naruto. and temari is a suna nin...hm how would i add her without her being on and off. TRUST me i am not eliminating anyone yet but just need solid reasons. and ino hmm she doesn't seem like the type to share... but i could work with her and make her see naruto instead of his outward appearance. surprisingly someone gave me the choice of the jinjuriki fu. hm i am thinking about this. because i see no problem with it. she despises the human population. and if she ever meets naruto i think our little firefox could have quite the effect on her. and their won't be any problem getting her to leave her village thanks to the way they treat her. and lets see who else AH yea haku.. haku will be a girl but am on edge to either kill him still or let him live.**

**thank you wichoman. lol i already planned to shake up the teams but i like that. and the two sensei on a single team. its a good plan i might just add it. and the rotation idea. i might do that way in future. **

**ON TO the fifth chapter of Naruto Firefox**

**hm -.- before we start. my other story. my first lemon oneshot and my first lemon i ever wrote. but it seems it got added to a community for the violation fics. with all the fics with lemons mines get picked out of all of them. i will continue to practice and write lemons. i gave a fair warning in that fic. if a minor finds him or her self reading that fic. IT'S their fault! lemons to me add to the entertainment of a fic and excitement. why remove them. some stories ABSOLUTELY demand lemons. but some writers duck them by being scared to write it. the way i see it is long fics do not get added to these violation Fics... SmH i'm sorry but that just got to me right there.**

* * *

Naruto woke up

he looked over to natsumi. she is soundly asleep.

'better not wake her up' he thought as he eased out of the bed. he walked over to the closet and threw on black shorts and a long sleeve white shirt. he put on black combat shoes.

'not going to be late today' he thought as he made some on the go ramen and ate it with one chug. when he finally was stepping out of the apartment he noticed that it's still pretty dark bluish indicating that it is really early. he stretched and then started jumping off to school.

on his way to school he thought about if hinata's father agreed to let his sensei train her to become strong.

upon reaching the academy he marched right up to the front doors and pulled them open and went in. the hallways are empty and quiet and dimly lit. in other words creepy.

he ran to his classroom and basically poofed into the room.

he looked around and surprisingly their are people in the class. he noted some civilians who are resting their heads or sleeping and shikamaru who is sleeping.

he looked towards iruka's desk. he was too resting his head. so naruto just went to his chair in the back just waited for the day to start

* * *

about an hour later the sun was finally shining. the class is full now with chatter.

when hinata finally came in and went to her seat naruto finally spoke.

"so what did your old man say" he asked

hinata looked at him and blushed and looked down shyly then she lifted a bag for him to see. he raised an eyebrow because he didn't notice it before hand and then she put it on the desk "he said you would have to come see him" she said with a hint of anger and didn't splutter. he found that he liked her voice when she talked straight.

"Oh when" he asked leaning towards her

"after school" she said quickly getting red as she noticed him leaning over

naruto smiled "so the bag.. what is that for" he asked curiously eyeing the bag his face a little to close to hers

"lunch" she said while blushing furiously then opened the small bag so he could see in it. there is a sandwich. cinnamon rolls. an apple and a small jug.

"oh" he said and sighed his breath blowing on her neck then he sat back not even noticing he just blew on her neck. she shivered and turned an dark red and started swaying a bit Then

BUMP

she fainted

thankfully for her she swayed towards naruto when she fainted and he caught before she hit the ground. not knowing what to do he pulled her into his lap. her head resting on his shoulder. her butt on his left thigh. he blushed and shook her

"erm hinata" he said softly while shaking her

she stirred

he shaked her again and called her name again

she stirred and abruptly leaned up and rocked her head from side to side while rubbing her eyes.

then she finally opened them and noticed she wasn't in her chair.

she blinked

Once

Twice

then looked at her 'seat' a loud 'EEK' was heard as she jumped out of naruto's lap and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"ow" she moaned as she sat up on the floor.

the whole class was now looking up at them. or her rather.

naruto snickered abit before offering her an hand to help her up. she took it and got back in her sit. blushing furiously if it was even possible for her to get any redder.

then before anyone could say anything iruka finally started class with a loud clap of his hands.

* * *

By the end of the day naruto was completely bored again and the only solace to his boredom was talking to hinata and the total randomness of the girls in the class.

upon leaving the school he followed hinata. but once he was side by side with her. the hyuuga named ko appeared.

"you get away from hinata sama" he said with threating tone and pushed naruto back with a single hand. naruto only lost his balance for a second and stepped a step back while he righted himself. "leave boy or else" was the order without an ultimatum.

naruto stood straight up and looked at the man and raised an eyebrow "Oh" was his smart retort

that infuriated ko "you may have protected hinata yesterday boy but that gives a peasant like yourself no right to make 'friends' with someone like hinata sama" he said voice oozing with arrogance and pride

'and i thought you were a good guy' naruto thought with chuckle not backing up at all. "Oh i am sure glad hinata doesn't have that attitude" he mused

the hyuuga bodyguard growled "leave boy" he said while taking a step towards naruto

naruto looked at hinata. she looked like she was about to cry. he sighed "hinata can you please tell this dog i am expected" he said while getting a pissed off look from a fuming ko

hinata looked at ko and said with a crackly voice "yes ko san he is expected by my father" she said

ko looked unfazed and continued to send naruto a death glare "even so hinata sama this insolent child should know his place and he will learn it" he said menacing while he quickly got into a quick gentle fist style and sent a juken at naruto

naruto frowned 'talk about pushy' then he simple jumped back as ko continued to send strikes at naruto. naruto dodged them easily. it is quite easy to see that ko didn't expect naruto to dodge him and keep doing it without braking a sweat. and completely realized his mistake of underestimating naruto when naruto simply kicked ko in the stomach and sent him flying back past hinata and then he skidded on the ground until he came to a stop.

ko got up enraged and was about to charge but then hinata finally jumped in front of naruto getting over her amazement of what naruto just did.

"hinata sama please step aside" ko said while eyeing naruto

hinata shook her head "he has done nothing wrong father wishes to see him" she said

ko frowned and got out of his fighting stance. "fine hinata sama" he said and turned and walked away toward the hyuuga compound with his head held high.

hinata and a amused naruto followed

"is that what i get when i am around your clan mates" he asked with a grin

hinata dropped her head a bit "i am sorry naruto.. ko is my body guard" she said in a low voice. naruto gave an 'AH!' then she looked at him "but how did you learn to fight... you dodged him so easy" she asked with a curious expression

naruto laughed "if your father agrees with us you will be fighting like that in no time. and to answer your question.. hinata my sensei" he said with a chuckle

hinata smiled and hoped her father agreed

* * *

Hyuuga Clan House. clan head office

upon reaching the compound. naruto was glared at for his presumed trespassing and was stopped by five hyuuga guards but with hinata with him she got them to go get her father tho it was easy to tell from what naruto saw they said 'hinata sama' with venom and threw a glare her way. when he came he didn't call hinata daughter once naruto noted nor was he happy to see her or him. he led them to his office.

so now here they are standing in front of his desk.

"so i hear you wish to train my daughter boy with some sensei" he said voice oozing with hyuuga pride. naruto nodded while thinking 'that's the first time he called her daughter.. so he is her father' he thought playfully while grinning. hiashi frowned at his grinning "why should i allow a hyuuga heiress to train with some no named civilian boy and some no name sensei" he said with so much venom naruto felt poisoned

naruto frowned "well the names naruto uzumaki.. learn it hiashi" naruto said then smirked at hiashi expression. on one side he was furious with the disrespect. on the other side he grew a look of realization and disgust at the name

He stood straight up and glared at naruto "you are the demon boy" he said with an scowl while hinata got curious at the name but said nothing

"Yep and among other things you people call me" he said and eye smiled

"why should i let a _demon _train with or be around my daughter" he said with extra venom at the demon word. and then clenched his fists in anger that his words are having no effect on the demon boy.

naruto sighed "well firstly. she will get stronger" he said and hiashi face returned to normal for a second. "secondly she will gain confidence" he said and hinata looked at him curious "thirdly she will get smarter" he said and both hinata and hiashi were eyeing him. "please see past my title you gave me and notice the benefits that this training will have on hinata" he finished

hiashi looked at hinata. 'the boy has a point... she is pathetic and weak and a disgrace but if this boy makes her strong then that means i won't have to wet my hands in her weakness and can focus more on hanabi who is already proving to be better' he thought with a smirk. naruto raised an eyebrow at the smirk on his face and so did hinata. "do you want this thing to train you daughter" he said in an emotionless voice

hinata nodded "very much father" she said with a determined look

"Fine.. i will allow you to train with this 'boy'.." he said and eyed naruto "then you will see how much a failure she is" he said eyebrows narrowing. naruto frowned at that. hinata dropped her head because she knows what her father said is the truth and is now un sure.

"i don't believe she is weak.. with the training me and my sensei have planned for her she will be stronger then YOU can ever make her" he said with KI finally leaking out. hiashi heated up a bit then turned to hinata pissed

"and you if you wish to train with this demon... " he said which got her attention. "PACK UP" he said with a smirk

hinata looked confused and so did naruto

hiashi chuckled "if you wish to train with its sensei.. or with it you cannot live her" he said

naruto eyes widen "you're disowning her" he said then hinata grew an mortified expression and gasped

hiashi just eyed naruto "No" he said coolly then naruto and hinata relaxed "if she thinks that your training will be better then the hyuuga training then she also thinks your living style is better so why not take her in" he said with a smirk. naruto narrowed his eyes 'why would he be trying to get rid of hinata' he thought

hinata froze. she is happy she isn't been disowned but didn't expect to have to live some where else to get possibly better training.

hiashi frowned "well leave we are done here.." he said then added "you have a month boy to train her and if she doesn't show improvement you are banned from ever talking or being near hinata demon.. do you understand" he said before they left

hinata already left to go pack

"oh i understand" naruto said with a grin then said "but hiashi san please can i ask this" he asked looking over his shoulder at the irritate hyuuga

"you have a lot of nerve boy to ask for something else" he warned

naruto sighed "hehe i guess so.. but i ask if you can call off her body guard.. i don't need him trying to kill me" he said

hiashi nodded "that's it boy? leave" he said while sitting back down. naruto left.

* * *

Naruto's and natsumi apartment

The door opened, natsumi looked over from her positioned at the dinner table and raised an eyebrow as naruto walked in with a little girl carrying bags.

"who is that" she asked and thankfully she had on a red gown that went down to her knees.

"well natsumi this is hinata hyuuga" he said while waving a hand at hinata.

kyuubi gave out an 'AH' then said "an hyuuga does her family agree" she said curiously to which naruto nodded "ok why all the bags" she asked curiously as naruto closed the door and locked it.

hinata was the first to speak "are you naruto's mom" she asked

natsumi abruptly started coughing and looked at hinata "no" she said and stopped coughing "why do you ask"

naruto spoke next "the condition for training her is that she will have to stay with us and we only have a month to train her and show improvements or i am forbid from interacting with her any longer and she will go back to live with the hyuuga" he said coolly knowing kyuubi didn't like to beat around the bush

natsumi stared like she just got hit with bricks. she then stood. walked over to naruto. grabbed his shoulders. and started shaking him "TWO DAYS NARUTO WE HAVE BEEN BACK FOR TWO DAYS AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRL MOVING IN HERE" she screeched while furiously shaking naruto

when she stopped and took a breathe and stepped back. naruto swayed a few minutes before he righted himself.

hinata didn't dare laugh at them or risk the wrath of the red head women.

"Does she even know" natsumi asked. naruto shook his head

natsumi smiled "i did agree to train you little vixen but first lets get these things put up then we will have a sit down" kyuubi said with a glint to her eyes that made naruto and hinata shiver. 'he didn't say how i trained her'

And so it began hinata's month of intense training.

* * *

when they did have their sit down. kyuubi explained to hinata what naruto is and what she is. hinata was surprised at first but to naruto's and kyuubi's surprise she didn't get scared. when kyuubi made sure she understood what she said. hinata said that she understands and is not afraid. that gained her points in kyuubi's book. during their discussion natsumi found out about hinata's situation even more and how her clan treats her. that made kyuubi want to train her even more just to spite the hyuuga clan. natsumi then went on to say that the next thirty days they are not going to school. when hinata protested. kyuubi said that this will benefit her in the long run. hinata agreed. kyuubi then ended with telling hinata that she couldn't tell anyone about what she is hearing or the training. hinata agreed and nodded in understanding.

the first few days were kyuubi educating hinata. hinata is surprisingly smart. way smarter then naruto was at the beginning of his training she noted.

upon starting chakra control training. natsumi didn't have much work to do because apparently the hyuuga give their kids head starts. so the only thing she needed to do with that is polish her control, she then spent some time with hinata's chakra channeling ability. which is suburb she noted. she didn't even have to do much concerning that.

upon doing taijutsu. natsumi noted there was nothing wrong with her gentle fist style. she then asked who she sparred against. when hinata said her father. she frowned menacing knowing that hinata's father had to be stronger then hinata. she then to make the girl stronger and make her official the second pupil put a little bit of her blood in the water of the hinata's during dinner not as much as she gave naruto but just a drop. when hinata drunk the water the effects were instant. kyuubi thought that was because of the hyuuga blood not being stronger then the uzumaki. the changes to hinata's form were apparent she grew about two inches. her chest grew. her hair grew. her face got softer. but since natsumi didn't add as much blood as naruto drunk the changes were slight. kyuubi also sensed the girl had pure fire nature and no other thanks to her cells dominating hinata's hyuuga cells completely. but since she didn't give enough for the girl to gain the ability naruto received she didn't receive the bloodline dojutsu. then kyuubi explained to her what she did and what happen. hinata at first was surprised but accepted and said thank you for the honor to kyuubi which utterly shocked natsumi and natsumi then said hinata is her new favorite completely shrugging off the protest from naruto.

when she had naruto and hinata spar the next day. her and naruto were surprised to see hinata's eyes turn purple when she activated her bloodline power bakugan. hinata was even more surprised when they told her that her eyes were purple. a curious kyuubi told them to spar to see what the new eyes could do. naruto was surprised even tho he wasn't going all out that hinata kept up with him and hit him a few times. he also noted her strikes burned. natsumi having better look at the fight because she is watching saw that when hinata hit naruto a purple energy emitted from hinata's hand when she made contact. by the end of the spar. naruto shirt was burned off revealing his toned young fair skinned body but otherwise ok. hinata was breathing heavy her new bloodline deactivated. she also looked a little roughed up. when natsumi finally spoke. what she said shocked both naruto and hinata. she said that hinata didn't receive the kitsune will of fire but instead her blood made her hyuuga bloodline better. an hybrid to be exact. she went on to ask hinata how was it in the new bloodline. her answer was hinata saying that there really wasn't anything different. but when she was making contact with her hits on naruto she felt a heat in her hands. and went to say that the chakra points looked like that were burning up and she could release it with his hit in turn making the opponents chakra go down. naruto then said 'that's why my chakra felt like he left me each time you hit me'

the rest of the month natsumi trained hinata's hybrid bakugan.

she also taught her some fire jutsus but was to busy making her gentle fist faster. more effective. more reflexive. more agile. and made the girl more flexibly. she also taught the girl to throw kunai's and shurikans. hinata's training on this is a work in progress and her taijutsu is a work in progress. her ninjutsu is horrid but that is because of the hyuuga being a taijutsu family natsumi noted.

within a month natsumi has managed to kick hinata out of spluttering to an extent but she still needs work. managed to make the girl overcome her shyness a bit but that still was a major work in progress. and the girl gained confidence in herself a lot but still needs work. kyuubi plans to make hinata a mini her to which naruto protested. but he was reminded that this all was his idea.

so upon hinata and naruto going back to the hyuuga compound. it was a surprise when hiashi had her show her improvements to her own sister hanabi by sparring to naruto and hinata. but accepted it and hinata throttled her little six year old sister with ease not even activating her bloodline. hiashi was surprised and actually praised hinata since he spent a whole month training hanabi who showed more promise to him then hinata. an overly happy hiashi with the results of hinata asked to meet this sensei of naruto's. but naruto denied and said that his sensei doesn't do meetings. hiashi scowled at that but accepted the answer knowing the demon was going to tell him anything and gave naruto and his sensei the rest of the year with hinata to train.

they also found out about the uchiha clan massacre upon returning to school. it has been the talk of the class for weeks. and apparently sasuke uchiha has comeback for the first time since the event happened. after receiving an scolded from iruka about their disappearance from school. naruto and hinata went back to normal. well for hinata. naruto apparently got a fan club, ino the leader. but she was already the co leader of the sasuke fan club. that girl is super confused naruto noted. sakura also keeps yelling at him about stealing her from sasuke with kami freaking looks. naruto laughed out at that and rejoiced in knowing the class hasn't changed.

* * *

Lunch time break

Naruto was currently walking down the hallway to go to the exit that led to the playground to meet hinata. but then he noticed an boy wearing a black shirt. and white shorts. looking out the window with a sorrow filled expression. he noticed a tear come out or the boys eye. then like a lightning strike he noticed he recognized the boy.

he walked up to him and asked "sasuke are you alright" while he got closer to the downed uchiha

said uchiha looked his way and he then noted the eyes filled with pain that he knew all to well. but that was only for a second before sasuke wiped his eyes and scowled at naruto with emotionless eyes and walked off.

naruto sighed as sasuke rounded a corner and disappeared from view. then naruto continued on his original coarse.

* * *

**That's chapter five of Naruto Firefox.**

**Ino is really close to being confirmed. **

**and hanabi is two years younger then hinata in this one or is she already two years younger? **

**hm as for sasuke. this is the sasuke before he got corrupted by the elders and got all power hungry that you just saw. **

**and hinata i am trying to get her stronger and mix her personality with road to ninja hinata's personality. since she is smarter then naruto and was pre trained unlike naruto was when he started training. i felt her training with the right sensei[natsumi] should be easier.**

**how do you think of this chapter? i think i went a tad bit to fast!**


	6. Chapter 6 NFF6

**AHA! we are in...**

**this chapter i am gonna go ahead and run through the academy years.**

**apparently ino is confirmed! got a lot of people asking for her. **

**fu and haku and ten ten are the next front runners apparently. here i'll make a deal. want to just add all three to end the harem thing already? or keep it at 4? or keep it open for more suggestions later?**

**and someone showed sakura love! good for her!**

**Don't Own Naruto. **

**ON TO THE STORY. **

**also i am so freaking happy with the turn out of last chapter. Thank you all**

* * *

That was how it was for the rest of the first year. hinata being trained by natsumi. naruto sparring with hinata and helping out where he can. and he also took every chance he got to skip school. then there were the check ups from the hyuuga clan. they would call her back once a month to check her 'improvements' by having her spar with hanabi. hiashi was awed at her advancement but was also discouraged since he has been training an promising hanabi but each spar hinata smashes hanabi with ease.

There also was the thing that natsumi was rubbing off on hinata much to naruto's bemusement and annoyance.

By the end of the year hinata didn't splutter except when naruto is around that fact natsumi started watching with interest. she wasn't shy like she was in the beginning. she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. she was confident. she even got slightly arrogant to which natsumi approved of that trait saying that she probably got that from her. her appearance also changed slightly. she let hair grow[thanks to natsumi] and that's it. her skills became more fluid and she could beat natsumi in a spar if she went all out. but she wasn't up with naruto who was faster then natsumi and stronger then her[in her current chakra state]. natsumi noted that hinata is more of a tactical fighter meaning she uses her intelligence to find a good way to win. her ninjutsu didn't get better but she learned a few things from natsumi. her kunai throwing ability got better and shurikans.

so when the year came to an end and hinata had to go back 'home'. she was extremely sad. but upon returning she got her father to let her 'sensei senpai' train her over the break from the academy mostly because he liked the new hinata.

when natsumi heard this she immediately made a summer\training camping trip[forest of death] with just her and hinata. while naruto was left to his own whelms. which is terrorizing the village.

but they weren't the only busy ones.

naruto over the year noted sasuke growing distant and darker.

he also made the mistake of saying ino was funny after her and sakura got into a fan girl argument over sasuke. in turn made the girl scream out that he liked\loved her and hugged him claiming true love to which an angry hinata radiated KI like a loose drain. naruto was finally released from her embrace when the KI made everyone[except naruto and iruka] sweat and want to sit down to cool off from the 'sudden heat' completely unaware of the KI induced hinata.

the rest of the year was completely normal if you were a in denial person.

* * *

Second year

when natsumi came home from her trip without hinata a week before school starts. he was slightly sad that hinata didn't come with her but natsumi said she walked the girl home. so he had to wait a little more before seeing his 'mate' the kyuubi proudly said with obvious pride of whatever she and hinata did on their trip. naruto was much to busy sulking to hear it.

so when the academy started he was eager to see hinata. when he and hinata did finally see each other naruto was shocked. hinata didn't look like the girl who would cry from a pinch anymore. she looked like a girl ready to take on the world. she still wore the jacket but was opened to a v shape all the way down to under her belly button. under it she wore a blue tight shirt that stopped right above her belly button that showed off her ever developing chest. under that you could see a mid sleeved mesh shirt that reached from her neck to her mid thighs. it is a dark tinted mesh shirt allowing you to see her creamy pale skin. she also had on short shorts that stopped above her knees. did he mention that they hugged her legs. she also wore kunoichi style combat sandals. her face looked fuller then it was back. her lips looked eatable. she also let her hair grow to be waist length which is not new to him since she has been letting it grow ever since natsumi stopped her from cutting it and keeping it short. she also had it up in a ponytail letting her bangs come to either side of her face keeping the hime style despite its length. she also had on a arrogant/victorious/smug look in her eyes and grin because naruto was looking at her for what seem to be forever. until she finally said/yelled 'NARUTO KUN' and flung herself at him and engulfing him in an open embrace surprising naruto with her boldness and 'kun' suffix she used. and so it begin.

when naruto got to the chance to ask natsumi what she did to hinata. her retort was 'i did say i was gonna make a mini me' and enough said for her at least.

throughout the rest of that year. naruto noted the girls seemed to get prettier. only ones worth actually looking at other then hinata who became the new eye candy to the more active boys who apparently didn't see girls as nine year old boys see them[kiba and some civilians] were sakura and ino.

ino was all to eager to flaunt her looks and would comment on them and accept any praise but she really wanted to catch the eyes of sasuke and naruto.

speaking of sasuke he returned dark. distant. and became an total ass to any who approached him. BUT his fan club were not swayed. hell they tried harder since apparently they became more attracted to this new dark avenger\brood sasuke. naruto received less attention for a while much to his liking and hinata's.

when ino realized one day that sasuke isn't even looking their way when they fight over him. she eventually turned her attention back to naruto who frankly to her showed more emotion to her attention then sasuke. so it wasn't a surprise when she got into an heated rivalry with the new hinata for naruto. naruto wasn't use to such intense attention from probably the most attractive girls in the class tho hinata was more open towards him anyway. so he blushed from embarrassment at the situation.

that's how the rest of the year went. ino advancing on naruto while hinata repelled her each attempt. tho naruto noted that ino did look back at sasuke to see his reaction to her interaction with naruto and each time she would get a pained\hurt look and she would settle down for a bit. naruto saw this as her getting her confidence back up to try harder next time. he made a goal to one day towards the end of that year to actually get to know ino and make her friends with hinata and him.

throughout the year he wondered if anyone of the class got any better because everyone always seemed to zone out of iruka's lessons.

altho hinata talked to naruto and made attempts to flirt with him throughout the year and defended him from ino while making claims on him. naruto seemed to 'forget' about it once said argument was up. hinata didn't have a problem with ino personally because she knows what ino is doing. get sasuke jealous, it's just the one she's trying to use to do it. 'her naruto kun'.

Hinata also had events with her family. these events is putting her clan mates in their place. her sister has grew an admiration for her and calls her 'hinata nee-senpai' much to hinata's joy and began training her little sister on small things. and hinata also revealed her hybrid bakugan to which her father was awed and demanded to see it in action. hinata furious with her fathers demand agreed and said only if its against her father. when her and him fought. it was easy to see that they were on par. until they activated their bakugan. hiashi repelled his daughter each time she came close to hitting him. that's until hinata revealed her ability to use ninjutsu and sent fireballs at her father. hiashi repelled these easily by using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. but once he was done using it he was surprised when he felt hinata hit him in his chest and it burned. so the next close taijutsu bout hurt hiashi more then it hurt hinata tho she had serious bruises and probably had a fracture in ribs and had a dislocated shoulder and busted lip. her father had serious burns[life threatening] and was sent to the konoha hospital to heal while being unconscious from the pain of the burns. so when a smug hinata returned to school the next day bandaged and a battered face. lets just say naruto was not a happy camper and that even would be an understatement to the rage he showed upon hearing the reason of her condition. but upon hinata saying he looked adorable when he is angry and where her father was and who sent him there. he was hugging her praising her. bi polar much was her thoughts while falling into his embrace.

when her father recovered a couple weeks later leaving the hospital heavily bandaged. the man finally opened up to his eldest daughter going so far as to hug her while praising her about her growth saying she looking more like her mother[who was a strong hyuuga]. hinata at first was shocked at that. and was even more shocked when he said give his regards to naruto. and asked her to train her sister to become like her and put her as hanabi's official trainer and unlock that hybrid bakugan also which hinata laughed at. hinata is suspicious of how her father was acted but it was not unwelcomed but she is keeping her eyes open just in case. her father is an grad A asshole after all was her oh so liven up view.

hinata found that she liked her little sister. arrogant[more then hinata]. prideful. very confident. spoiled. bratty. she could have gone on but all in all she loved her sister. who in turn grew an admiration for her. and was even more taken by her sister upon her revealing her hybrid bakugan. becoming even more intrigued when she came to an draw in her match with their father[even tho she technically won because hiashi got sent to the hospital]. so when hanabi heard her sister was gonna be the one who officially was gonna train her from now on, she was hyped.

So that was that year. or how it went.

* * *

third year. class was all ten year olds.

this year naruto changed his appearance[aka his set clothing from now on] to an black jumpsuit. orange trim. the jacket was open all the way revealing his orange shirt underneath which is like an extra skin based on how tight it is. he wore black ninja sandals. his long hair made into a wild spikey messy style. his face still was famine no matter how he did his hair. to all in all he had an incredible beautiful bad boy look. not to mention he was tall for his age. he is a head taller then sasuke which makes him the tallest of his generation.

hinata's kept her sexy look from last year and it only intensified as she is still growing.

ino and sakura were too getting looks.

throughout the year naruto talked to ino who was more determined to get sasuke's attention because he too grew handsomer. upon talking he got to know ino. she was a nice girl once you get her out of her fan girl mode. he learned she liked flowers and worked at one her clan owns. learned that she is an incredible emotional girl if you hit the right spots. and was really defensive of sasuke. he also learned her and sakura use to be best friends until sasuke turned up and they started fighting over him. she showed great pain at revealing that showing that she really wanted to still be friends with sakura. hinata who disapproved of their bonding and please note she was very vocal about it to naruto. but shimmered down when naruto made her come and 'hang' out with him and ino. hinata soon livened up to ino and soon the two became friends. hinata was the first to open up to becoming friends once ino proclaimed her love for sasuke in class one day again. hinata was sure she wasn't going after her naruto kun so opened up to the girl but hinata still had her doubts about that conclusion. but still felt bad for her and so did naruto for flaunting over an unappreciating uchiha who didn't acknowledge her or even say anything back. not a single reaction.

* * *

fourth year

nothing special happened throughout this year except ino growing more closer to hinata and getting 'fonder' of naruto. she also showed less attention to sasuke. who seem more prideful and arrogant as this was the year they actually practiced the ninja basic arts.

this is also the year that naruto saw that ino wasn't any good with anything other then her family jutsu. everything else was just... flawed. hinata was the one who made this vocal. he noted that ino did better then most of the civilians to which earned him protest from said civilian boys and challenged him to spars which iruka allowed to happen while his new assistant proctored them[mizuki was his name]. iruka also lighten up to naruto greatly. naruto quickly showed the difference in them by beating all them with one. two punches and kicks. one by one. this for some unknown reason made mizuki mad. naruto didn't know why. made iruka awed at his prowess. made sasuke angry. also made sasuke lose some fan girls including ino who was awed like all the rest at naruto. and her being ino immediately started probing him with questions. it ended with naruto and hinata being the private tutors of ino in taijutsu.. chakra control and other things. but they trained on an on and off pace so her progress wasn't as great as hinata's or naruto.

but by the end of the year she probably could have took sasuke in a taijutsu only fight. and her control was good since she already trained on that with her clan to strengthen the clan jutsu.

* * *

Fifth and final year. everyone is 12 now

the final year of the academy flew by.

this year hinata received extra attention from the boys. mostly thanks to her chest being quite honestly the largest of the class. the one who made his interest/claim known was kiba saying he noticed her before any of them. hinata laughed at that. naruto was amused yet for some reason also pissed. hinata is slightly mad that naruto seems dense to her attractions to him but loves him all the same and only him. she made that known by laughing at kiba in his face when he finished pouring his heart out.

ino to was receiving looks. mostly from civilians but to her only two boys mattered. they were sasuke who she is steadily getting over and naruto who she is falling for[and for more reasons then his looks mind you]. she is also growing more since hinata is making her eat more and with the encouragement from naruto she feels better about her self.

By the end of the year everyone was ready to move on and begin ninja hood.

Naruto and Hinata were named shinobi and kunoichi of the year. they didn't even pull for the title but got it anyway.

naruto got rookie of the year when he aced the exams much to mizuki bemusement and sasuke's. mostly because he[mizuki] put an genjutsu on naruto's written exam and he still aced it. second because he had to spar against the students on the taijutsu part of the exam went all out on naruto and lost. and naruto didn't break sweat either. and thirdly. on the last part of the exam where they have to do a clone jutsu. henge and a replacement. naruto still passed while mizuki threw KI at him each time to throw him off and still passed. when it was over he told mizuki 'nice try' with a knowing grin and the enraged chunin attacked the new genin jinjuriki with a kunai out and was promptly subdued by an shocked iruka and later imprisoned by the hokage who was told what the man did by naruto and the attempt murder at the jinjuriki's life.

* * *

So now that's where we find naruto now sitting in his seat that he first sat in five years ago but now with the leaf Hitai-ate tied on his forehead frankly making him more attractive. it also was black in color.

hinata had hers hung loosely around her neck. ino was around her waist like a belt.

"Hinata chan we finally made it HuH" naruto smooth voice asked while he eye smiled at hinata who just looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"hm i am more worried about whose team i will be put on" she said with a shrug and flick her hand band

"you know you should take more pride into these things hime" he said playfully knowing she didn't like being called 'hime'

"you should take less pride into these trivial things narumi chan" she said and smiled at his frown knowing he was sensitive about his famine looks.

naruto huffed and turned his head

"how adorable" hinata said and within a second she was in naruto's face "you look so cute naruto kun" she said with a slight blush at being so close to her crush.

naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her. their faces a little to close. that point was further proven when he felt her breath on his lips. he was sure she felt his to. he blushed "you know sometimes you confuse me" he said playfully pushing her away 'seriously one second she's all mean then she's calling me cute' he thought while eyeing her curiously 'am i missing something'

hinata huffed and set back into her seat then crossed her arms under her ample and still growing chest 'he's still so dense no matter what i do... its like he just yelling at me daring me to come out and say it' she thought and her eyes traveled to naruto who was now looking off somewhere else 'don't worry MY naruto kun you will be mine' she thought with a determined glint in her eyes

ino strolled up to them and sat on the desk in front of naruto.

hinata scowled at her and growled a little. ino looked over and waved. then finally noticed the way she was glaring and snickered. hinata's glare intensified. "er hello ino chan" naruto said with a heart warming smile.

"hi there naru kun" she voiced in an almost seductive voice. as she leered at him.

naruto just smiled "so any luck with sasuke" he asked which felt like to ino someone just threw an bucket of ice cold water on her. hinata smiled and looked at naruto who was still looking at ino 'seems he isn't just blind to me' she thought

ino shoulders slumped 'geez naruto you are an idiot despite being the smartest shinobi' she thought "no go there naruto" she said dejected.

naruto nodded not the slightest bit surprised at her answer.

then kiba walked up and looked at naruto. for some reason kiba still doesn't like naruto which is an understatement. he hates naruto for a reason naruto doesn't know. he knows kiba likes hinata which for some reason makes him furious yet amused when she just laughs at him right in his face when he comes out with it. but that's no reason for kiba to hate naruto is it. because kiba likes other girls in the class too. naruto noted by the many times he saw kiba eyeing ino. sakura and some civilian girls.

"i don't like you" kiba said his eye brows narrowing dangerously

"yeah for the 100th time i know" naruto retorted amused

"yo kiba no baka get out of naruto kun face" said ino as she footed said baka to the front of the class VIA face just as iruka walked in.

"ALRIGHT.. ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN" iruka yelled.. ino walked back to her sit. kiba bleeding from the nose got up grumbled a few cuss words while dusting himself off and went to his seat sending naruto a glare as well as ino. every one got in place as iruka began an boring speech about their new lives as ninja.

about 10 boring minutes later he finally began calling off the teams when he reached team 7 naruto finally looked to see who names he was calling.

"Team seven will consist of Sasuke uchiha" said boy raised an eyebrow "Sakura Haruno" said girl jumped for joy and sent a pointed glare towards naruto who she still thinks is trying to steal her heart with his kami like looks "and kiba inuzuka" said boy looked to naruto with a frown. and then to sasuke and glared. "you jonin sensei will be kakashi hatake" iruka finished and went down to the next team.

"Team eight will consists of Shikamaru nara" said boy sighed "choji akimichi" said boy munched down even more chips "and shino aburame" said boy looked on his emotions hidden. shikamaru looked up curiously clearly not the name he was expecting to hear. "your jonin sensei will be asuma sarutobi" iruka finished with a nod and moved on

"Team nine is still active" he said and moved on

"Team ten will consist of Naruto uzumaki" said boy just smiled "Hinata hyuuga" said girl jumped for joy like sakura while kiba glared furiously at naruto. "and ino yamanaka" said girl looked back at naruto with a suggestive smile which he was oblivious to. he was to happy he got paired with his friends. while hinata just glared at ino and she noticing the glare. and glared back. "your jonin sensei's will be kurenai yuhi and anko mitarashi" he said with a shudder at the last name while thinking 'odd.. two sensei's... and to make it weirder it's a mostly kunoichi team which is unheard of" he thought then looked at naruto "well it could be considered an all kunoichi team' he thought with glee at his jab just as a loud puff was heard

"TEAM TEN WITH ME" said a energetic yet sultry voice

* * *

**WE ARE DONE!**

**how did you find this chapter?**

**i think it is shorter then the previous two i think.**

**TEAMS go ahead and tell how you think!.. and i will/may give you the reason why i did them this way. **

**in case you forgot. my deal still stands! add 1 more slot to harem or keep it original size?**


	7. Chapter 7 NFF7

**THANKS for the reviews For last chapter!**

**everyone seemed happy with the team members i had together!**

**and harem is expended to one more slot. hinata. ino. are in.. as for others who have been suggested. haku. ten ten. Fu. yugito. sasame. haku and ten ten are really close to being in. but i am going to see after this chapter and make a final decision on these two depending on reviews or pm's. fu is there. sasame and yugito were suggested last chapter.**

**Don't own naruto **

** Lets get to it**

* * *

Naruto and his new team got up and followed the sexy women[to the boys of the class] out of the class room. none of them missed the worried stare iruka sent them.

They followed the women staying silent not knowing where they are going.

"which sensei are you" hinata blurted out walking nonchalantly

said sensei looked back at her amused as she kept walking "i am anko gaki" she said with a unnerving smirk.

"mind if i ask why we have two sensei anko sensei" ino asked remembering her fathers brief teaching of squads

anko sighed as she continued to march while thinking 'we got a cute boy... a curious yamanaka.. and a hyuuga princess GREAT' she thought with a evil glint in her eyes. then spoke "well i was curious on seeing how gaki teams work" she said 'That and the fact they don't trust me with my own gaki team' she thought dejected

naruto looked on, finding the path they are going familiar.

When they finally arrived at their destination. Kurenai was waiting for them. they were in front of the forest of death.

a nostalgic feeling came to naruto while he was looking at the forest. he smiled

"these are my new students" kurenai asked. anko nodded "are they the right ones anko chan" she asked her longtime friend and playmate.

Anko grew a tick mark and looked at kurenai with a death glare further enhanced by her pupil less eyes.

kurenai smiled at being able to irritate anko and looked at her team "alright as you know i am kurenai. your new sensei" she said with bow and then waved a hand to a still glaring anko while saying "this is my assistant anko mitarashi. she will help me in training you" she finished then anko turned her glare to the genin or rather at naruto.

"hm are you a girl or boy" anko asked looking at the 'boy'.

naruto and kurenai grew a tick mark. but kurenai was curious because she thought she had one boy on her team and looked at naruto curiously.

naruto grew another tick when he noticed his other jonin sensei looking at him in the same fashion as the other. then he sighed and spoke "my name is naruto uzumaki BOY! and future hokage" he said yelling at the boy part. 'seriously did they even look below my head... and did they not notice that i am nearly as tall as them." he ranted in his head.

anko and kurenai raised a eyebrow. kurenai thought 'figures.. hope he doesn't use his looks to blend in with girls' she thought sending naruto a glare while anko thought 'not bad' while looking at him with a renewed interest

hinata and ino looked at their sensei weird.

kurenai stopped glaring and eyed her other students and smiled angelically "and your names" she asked

hinata was the first to respond "i am hinata hyuuga future head of the hyuuga clan" she said and put her hands on her hips. kurenai nodded. anko looked at her with a strange glint in her eyes 'i like her' she thought. kurenai then looked at ino with a expecting look.

"my name is ino yamanaka and i guess i am the future head of my clan" she said with a smile. kurenai nodded and smiled at her 'i can deal with her' she thought. anko looked at ino with interest 'hm another one i may like.. must be luck to get two worthy girls' she thought and sent kurenai a look. kurenai catching the look nodded

"ALRIGHT gaki's' she yelled getting their attention "TOMORROW is the start of your final test" she said and looked at each of her charges faces. and was disappointed to only see ino had a surprised face

'figures' was naruto's thought

'hm just another thing in my way' were hinata thoughts as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"ANOTHER TEST BUT WE ALREADY TOOK THE TEST TO BECOME GENIN" ino ranted\screeched

kurenai answered "well that test was to remove the ones who were not ready for this test" she said with a smile while anko nodded in agreement.

"LISTEN UP GAKI'S" anko yelled once kurenai gave her a single "we will do this test tomorrow.. so that gives you brats time to prepare" she said with a sadistic smile

they all nodded.

POOF

anko was gone.

kurenai shook her head 'she always forget the most important things' then she said to her team "the test will take place at training ground forty four" she said which her genin looked confused "Oh that's the place behind me" she finished while pointing to the forest behind her. "you are to be here at eight in the morning to begin the test tomorrow" she added

They all nodded.

then in a twirl of leaves kurenai was gone.

the genin took that as their cue to leave also.

"so what do you think the test will be on naruto kun" hinata asked while thinking over the test in her head.

ino was the one to answer her "hm by what my father told me" she said then thought about it a few seconds then said "he said something about working together being the goal of something" she finished unsure. hinata was irritated because she asked naruto not ino and glared at the girl.

naruto thought about what ino said. sure he had a slight idea but it wasn't about working together.

ino catching hinata's glare, glared back not really sure why hinata was looking at her like that.

"AH" they heard the smooth voice of their crush say. they looked at him. he was now eye smiling at them with a grin "i think i got it" he said

ino blushed "really that's amazing naru kun" ino said with a sly smile as she eyed naruto

hinata frowned at ino's praising and turned to naruto with a smile "you are so smart naruto kun" she said

naruto blushed at the praising "i-i guess" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"so what did you come up with " ino asked. hinata looked at him curious also wondering.

"well it's simply really" he said as if it was obvious "why would they put us on a 'team' for one test" he said hoping they got him because he didn't want to draw out an explanation.

hinata grew a look of realization while ino looked on since she thought she kinda already knew

"teamwork" hinata muttered loud enough for ino and naruto to hear.

naruto nodded glad he didn't have to draw anything out.

"so what do we do now" ino asked naruto as she appeared in his face looking him deep into the ocean that are his eyes. she understandably got lost. well in other words to close for a certain hyuuga heiress as she pushed ino out of naruto's face.

"what the hell hinata baka" ino said pissed that she was threw out of her pleasant daze.

hinata growled "well g i don't know ino maybe it was because you were in my naruto kuns face" she growled out as she glared at ino.

ino glared back with equal vigor "when did naru kun become your property" she retorted with anger

naruto looked on amused 'it is always so funny when these two get into an fight' he thought "ok now.. now hinata chan.. ino chan lets be civil" he finally said at the two angry girls "right now i suggest we all go home and rest for tomorrow" he said but sounded like an order

Hinata then noticed that she was closest to naruto and smirked at ino before she turned and gave naruto an open embrace.

naruto used to her rather open embraces returned it. blushing slightly at the feel of her ample and still growing chest pressing on him.

hinata gave an relaxing sigh as she melted into the embrace while she rubbed her head against his chest getting a good feel of his toned abs and solid chest.

ino frowned at the display 'THATS NOT A FREAKING FRIENDLY HUG' she screeched in her head.

hinata inhaled his scent. relaxing even more at the hot sweat smell of him. but every good thing comes to an end as naruto pulled back. hinata frowned at the lost of his comfort.

ino not one to be out was about to walk to naruto and give him a ino 'special hug' but that plan was cut short as hinata said "well good bye naruto kun see you tomorrow" hinata said while pushing naruto away so he could begin walking home. and that's what he did as he waved at hinata and ino as he left.

they watched him until he was no longer in sight.

"well hinata you're a sly one aren't ya" ino said as said girl turned around with a smug expression and a light blush "hope you enjoyed that 'friendly hug'" ino said gaining a tick mark as hinata light blush grew pinker and more apparent.

hinata still had a smug expression on her face "yup i enjoyed it very much" she finally said "and who said that it had to be friendly" she added

ino frowned and was about to just storm not wanting to deal with hinata at the moment.

hinata quickly added "he smelt so good.." she said Tick "he felt so good" she said Tick "he held me so tight" she said TICK "i thought i was gonna melt into him" she said BOOM!

ino turned to hinata with renewed anger and pointed a finger at hinata "YOU wanna play hinata" she yelled "WELL YOU ARE ON" she finished with a determined glint in her eyes.

"well you are welcomed to try but naruto kun is mine" hinata said with a smirk

ino finally smirked "we'll see hinata hime" she said with a smile as she left a pissed hinata behind

* * *

naruto walked into his apartment then he got a cold shiver which felt extremely good.

when he walked two steps in. he stopped.

"natsumi you are back" he asked to no one in particular.

there was a chuckle as fire materialized in front of him and then within a second the fire disappeared leaving natsumi in its place wearing a black dress skirt showing off her amazing and toned legs. her hair up in a double ponytail, and had red heels on. "you would know naru kun eh" she said in her angelic voice.

naruto raised an eyebrow at her attire. his eyes focusing on her legs. she has been gone for two years after all.

kyuubi looked at him curiously as he eyed her legs as he started to blush furiously still eyeing her legs. 'he has grown to be quite the young man' she thought looking him over

"well naru kun do you want a peak" she ask lifting one leg slightly the dress threatening to raise above her nether regions. "or do you want to know about the info i got on the seal" she asked then she noticed the large bulge in his pants. she immediately dropped her leg and grew a smile 'i say score for me... finally got him' she thought victoriously

naruto slipped out of his daze 'that has never happened before' he thought shaking his head "yea natsumi chan ... p-info YEAH info" he said trying to shake off the feeling he just got 'that's right she has been gone for like two years to gather information on the seal that binds her to me'.

"you sure" she asked

he looked at her confused then noticed she wasn't looking at him. he following her eye sight down. lower. lower.. lower. he then found what she was looking at. his eyes widen as he looked back up at natsumi whose still eyeing his rather large bulge with interest then back down and up and down. "AHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he turned from her and bent over a bit to try and press his hard on down.

natsumi laughed a bit "i mean i don't mind giving you a peak na kun" she said with an unknown edge to her voice. "isn't like there's much info to give anyway" she muttered

naruto hearing that looked over his shoulder "what do you mean you spent two years looking for information on it" he said standing straight up his soldier at ease now.

"that's just it i was looking for info for two years... you know when you look for something you are suppose to find something" she said looking off in space now. "well i found nothing" she finished bitterly.

naruto nodded feeling bad for the kyuubi since he knows how much she values freedom.

* * *

**i hate myself for stopping now but i am tired right now while writing this Chapter so please forgive me. i will have to next chapter out as soon as possible. maybe tomorrow. **

**I think that's all i have to say. other then FUCK you kishimoto. yeah i am cool now.**

**Goodnight and hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	8. Chapter 8 NFF8

**Don't Own naruto...**

**not much to say other then LETS get to it**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a jerk.

he quickly adjusted his eyes which didn't really take much. and looked over to the window. it was pretty dark but he could tell that it is morning time.

'no reason not to get a head start' he thought with a smile. as he got out of bed and went to the closet to put on his jumpsuit.

"so early kit" he heard natsumi's voice say "why get up so early" she said while yawning sitting up in the bed.

"well like i told you yesterday i have a test that me and my new team have to take" he said putting on the jumpsuit fully.

"but it's still very early in the morning" she complained glancing out the window 'is it really morning' she thought.

"yea i want to get used to the forest again" he said turning around and smiled at natsumi.

'AH' was her reply as she got up off the bed.

naruto instantly blushed as natsumi was naked completely. the little light coming into the room from outside enhanced his beauty.

he looked her up and down looking at all her lady parts. his eyes stopping on her red nipples. as she walked over to the closet that is right behind him. his blush intensified as she brushed against him to go into the closet.

she smirked at him "you know na kun you should really get used to it" she said as she grabbed a large white shirt out of the closet and quickly threw it on. it came down to her thighs. "but i guess your male hormones are finally starting to awaken" she said as she looked at him with a smirk.

naruto shook his head vigorously "but i have never looked at you this way before natsumi chan" he said frankly

natsumi shrugged "your sexual awareness has finally open to females fully i guess" she answered 'or it could be the kitsune blood' she thought thoughtfully.

naruto feeling calmer said "so is this permanent" he asked 'she didn't explain this to me' he thought

'well is being horny permanent' she thought looking off in space "no" she answered dully then a look of interest flashed in her eyes "speaking of your team how is my favorite" she said looking at him thoughtfully

"oh i am great the team is just to my liking" he said with smile at his sensei curiousness

a growl answered him "how is my favorite naru kun i haven't seen her in forever" she asked

'she' naruto thought confused then a tick mark appeared on his forehead since he knew who she called her favorite now, "well hinata is fine i guess" he said bitterly

'that's weird i thought they would have been shacking it up by now' she thought curious at his response. "hm so how is your relationship with her" she asked curious disregarding the questioning look from naruto.

"well she is my best friend" he said with a smile.

"just friends" she asked looking off in space again

"well yea" he said confused

kyuubi grew a tick mark 'did i teach the girl nothing' she thought angrily glancing at naruto. seeing his smiling face she thought 'i refuse to believe the girl hasn't made any moves on him after all this time' she thought frowning "hm how has my little vixen been acting" she said with mock curiousness

"well she has been fun to hang out with especially when we are with ino" he said with smile "and sometime she confuses me one second she's all playful and mean then shes calling me cute and during her arguments with ino she says 'my naruto kun'.. that's weird isn't it" he said with a thoughtful smile

natsumi face palmed 'HAVE i taught him nothing' then said "ino who is this ino" she asked curious

"oh she is my best friend too" he said with a smile "she confuses me now and then just like hinata sometimes" he said

kyuubi just shook her head. "kit have i taught you nothing" she said

"what do you mean" he asked confused with a worried smile.

"you fool kit you have two girls that like you and you are so blind you fail to see it" she said waving her hands over her head like maniac.

naruto raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. 'still dark' he thought then eyed natsumi who was still talking but he wasn't listening

"do you understand kit... i taught you this" she said then looked at naruto "are you even listening" she asked with a sigh.

"if you say so natsumi chan but i just think they are being weird' he said as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast before leaving.

natsumi sighed 'sometimes i just want to kill him' she thought following him into the kitchen.

* * *

Forest of death three hours later. naruto and his team are in a open clearing within the forest eyeing their sensei.

"alright gaki's" anko said and sent kurenai a look from the side of her eyes. kurenai nodded and mumbled something. her fingers twitched a little bit. "lets get your test under way" she finished as she summoned three snakes

naruto raised an eyebrow as his sensei's puffed to make one big snake. his teammates seemed to disappear to. 'what the'

hinata looked at the big snake that appeared once her sensei's puffed away 'this is odd where did naruto kun go and ino' she thought as the snake charged a her.

ino looked at the giant snake scared out of her wits. 'how the hell did a snake get that big' she thought looking over to see that her teammates are gone "WHAT THE HELL" she yelled as the snake charged

* * *

Naruto

"WHAT THE HELL" he heard ino's voice yell that seemed to ring from all sides.

"INO" he yelled as the snake charged

'dammit' he thought as the snake lunged as him. he flipped over the large snake. landing gracefully behind it.

he turned to face the snake that was about to turn towards him again.

"FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU" he yelled and blew out a large ball of fire from his mouth.

to his surprise the ball of fire hurling toward the snake went straight through the snake. 'odd' he thought

* * *

Hinata

"WHAT THE HELL" she heard ino's voice yell but it came from all sides so she couldn't pinpoint where.

"INO" she heard the love of her life yell from nowhere

hinata grew a tick mark 'is she always trying to one up me' she thought bitterly as the snake got closer 'are they together somewhere right now' she thought again as chakra flared to her eyes effective activating her bloodline 'like hell i'll let her win' she thought as she eyed her sensei's. 'wait sensei's' she thought as she tilted her head deactivating her bloodline.

"was that a-EPP

she was interrupted as anko appeared behind her and covered her mouth to shut her up "shh-shh hinata" she said as she shunshin over to kurenai.

she let go of hinata.

"as expected of a hyuuga to break the genjutsu first" kurenai said.

hinata just looked at naruto and ino who were just standing there in the same way when they first got here not moving. "um sensei when did you do the genjutsu i never saw you move" hinata asked curiously

kurenai smirked "i am what they call the 'genjutsu mistress" she said with pride. "i can cast a genjutsu like that one i did on you easy" she said almost smugly.

hinata looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "why can't i help them.. we thought it was something about teamwork" she asked

anko answered her "it is... but this sort of teamwork is believing in your team members" anko said as she looked at naruto and ino. hinata nodded choosing that it may for the best to just believe in her teammates. well for naruto.

* * *

Naruto

naruto flipped from the snake again. landing a few yards away. 'this is really weird.. it is like my attacks just run through the snake' he thought

"i gotta find ino and hinata" he said as he sniffed the air. 'odd their smell is really close yet they are no where in sight' he thought then like a click his senses kicked in. he watched warily as the space around him disoriented.

it was like a black hole appeared in his line of sight and sucked him in.

he felt as if he fell as everything went black.

* * *

Naruto jerked forward with a gasp.

he looked up to see hinata. kurenai. and anko eyeing him.

"What the h-AHH

he was interrupted as anko appeared in front him and jumped on him tackling him to the ground while covering his mouth.

hinata looked at the display with anguish for her new sensei 'how dare she' was her thoughts as she clenched her fist

kurenai shook her head at anko 'at least he got out.. now for ino' she thought not noticing the negative girl beside who is now radiating visible KI.

Anko sat up on naruto in a straddling position her hand still covering his mouth. her trench coat opening up revealing more because of the mesh shirt she wore under the coat. 'i could have handled that a little better' she thought with a sigh "we need you to be quiet naruto" she whispered to naruto who was some else.

naruto blushed furiously because he got a front row seat of his sensei's chest. her large c cup chest. he eyed her chest looking at her pink nipples. he is used to seeing natsumi[if only a little] but never has he been in this provocative position. so it wasn't or shouldn't have been a surprise for anko when she felt something up against her nether regions. the spike that ran through anko's body at the contact made her moan out. naruto froze, feeling his soldier salute sticking up against something that made it twitch and get warmer. it didn't help that anko only wore the mesh shirt under her clothes. so he felt her growing arousal.

anko realizing the effect she is having on him looked down to notice that he was looking at her chest promptly causing her to close her trench coat up then she quickly jumped up off naruto surprisingly blushing and got by kurenai in an instant.

naruto sat up and turned so his back was facing the three females and tried to calm himself and his soldier while blushing uncontrollably.

* * *

"MIND BODY SWITCH JUTSU" ino yelled as she used her clan jutsu on the large snake that she has been dodging for a while now after she heard naruto's voice.

to her surprise when she got in the snake it quickly disappeared.

* * *

Ino jerked forward with a gasp "what the fuck" she said out loud "WAS that" she then looked up to see a smiling kurenai. a blushing anko who was looking down. and a furious hinata sending anko the deadliest glare she ever saw hinata do.

kurenai answered "that was a genjutsu" she said to which ino nodded but confused because she didn't see kurenai or anko cast it 'all three broke my genjutsu... i at least expecting ino to be forced by being hit but she showed great skill in dodging the snake and breaking it' kurenai thought with a smile 'seems i have capable students' she thought "ok it seems you all passed my test" kurenai chirped out

naruto who has cooled down got up and looked at kurenai trying his best not to look at anko. "so we are official genin" he asked

"mmhmm" kurenai answered with a nod

hinata who has sort of cooled from her anger for anko said "so what are doing first sensei" hinata asked kurenai

"well first me and anko are going to report to the hokage on our success" she said with glee. "then starting tomorrow we can begin doing missions" she finished. anko recovering abit from the previous event nodded

naruto looked at hinata and then ino. said girls were looking at him now 'hm i wonder if natsumi was right' he thought crossing his arms assuming a thoughtful position.

"tomorrow we meet at the hokage tower for the first mission" kurenai said and then looked at anko and nodded. in a twirl of leaves they were gone.

Thus began the awkward yet fun adventures of Team Ten

* * *

**We are done. i know this chapter and last are kind of short. i am sorry for that.**

**Harem. TenTen added. Haku added. theres 1 more slot open for it. Fu. Sasame. Yugito. are the ones who have been suggested also. so one of them can go into the last slot. **

**until next time. R&R!.**


	9. Chapter 9 NFF9

**Long no update. i know. i know you want to kill me.. lol but i sort of lost the drive for this story! it will still be continued. no doubt but with less drive. but when i do update i will put my hardest in each chapter i write. **

**Harem. Hinata. Ino. Ten Ten. Haku. Fu. and natsumi as support.. well sort of. last slot is between sasame and yugito. and whoever else is suggested! **

**Here is the long awaited chapter nine of naruto firefox. it may be very short but it's basically a chapter for progession to the wave arc. **

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto. **

**Lets go!**

* * *

It has been two months since team ten was officially formed. And they officially the best team genin team in history. Or at least that's what anko says to everyone, Mostly because they haven't failed a mission out of 25. they get the job done quick and fast. 20 d ranks. 4 c ranks. 1 b rank. They are the team konoha nicknamed 'Team Vixen' much to naruto's bemusement.

But missions aren't the only thing they have done. Training was brutal. for ino. since naruto and hinata seemed to be on levels far beyond genin. anko and kurenai trained them harder making ino play catch up and train herself harder. but with naruto and hinata by her it was relatively easy. but still very hard in a way she couldn't explain.

Anko to naruto acted different when she was in his presence. he mostly knew that was because of their little event. and the fact she wore panties now and a actual shirt under her coat. but naruto wouldn't tell anyone he noticed these things.

Hinata home life was better then ever. she was alpha. even their clan council knew their place. if they didn't a juken to the balls fixed that right up. her sister has gotten very strong under her guidance and now hanabi is a more likable little sister. her father now tried anything to get on her good side. praising her on any little thing she does. she was happy at first but it is now annoying. the only person who seemed to constantly tick her off was neji. the tard from the branch family as she calls him.

Kurenai has found a man. sarutobi asuma. upon telling anko. well lets just say anko didn't take it well. mostly on the fact asuma wasn't even a good looker and wasn't anything special. kurenai didn't take anko's rant well and said thing she would regret thus ending their run as 'friends with benefits' aka playmates. and probably their friendships. so their relationship has been reduced to just co sensei's of the same genin team.

Naruto on his part has been relaxing. natsumi seem to be more clingy and acted odd at times. but he shrugged it off as natsumi being... natsumi.

* * *

Walking the road to the hokage tower were Team ten aka team vixen.

Naruto in the middle as ino and hinata clinged to his arms. hinata on the right. his arm in between her chest. and ino on left. his arm moshing on to her right boob. naruto was blushing also. while hinata and ino glared at each other.

Anko and kurenai walked ahead of them visibly ignoring each other. no one actually knew what was up with the two women. two of konoha's ice princesses.

Reaching the tower they all walked in and marched straight to the hokages office. ignoring his secretary. honestly who listens to her.

Knocking twice. they heard a "ENTER" from the old hokage. ino and hinata finally detached themselves from naruto to try and act like right in front of the kage of the leaf.

All of them entered as the hokage stamped another document and slid it aside. "i assume you here for another mission" he said as he slid another document aside.

"Hai hokage sama" kurenai said standing at full attention.

"hmm" hokage got in a thoughtful position. 'i should give them a harder mission to test them' he thought with sigh.

Just then his secretary came rushing in holding a rolled up paper "HOKAGE SAMA" she yelled to him running up to his desk "this is from kakashi hatake his team has faced a problem on their mission" she said giving the hokage the paper.

Taking it and unrolling it. the hokage read it silently. then he sighed 'great i gave team seven a simple mission and now it seems the mission stakes have went up vastly' he looked at the room inhabitance. 'i guess this mission will suffice for them' he thought ' i did want to give them a tough mission'

"Team ten you have a new mission" he said to the teams sensei's.

"Hai hokage sama" kurenai and anko instantly replied.

The hokage then gave them the mission detail "you are back up for team 7 they have encountered more of a problem on their mission then it was earlier expected" he said

Team ten nodded

"you will travel to the land of the wave and unite with team 7 and provide them with any support they may need" he said before continuing "this mission is official a S rank mission you will set off immediately" he finished "DISMISSED"

Team ten quickly left to get ready and start their journey to catch up with team 7 and help them in their first ever S-rank mission. and co-op mission.


End file.
